


Boyfriend Troubles || Xiubaek

by boos_pledis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, I'll add more tags later, I'll try to show some other background ships tho, Love, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Top Byun Baekhyun, Xiusoo are best friends, mentions of possible homophobia, some ships are mentioned more than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Navigating his way through high school with a secret boyfriend was way harder than Minseok ever thought it would be.ORBaekhyun and Minseok are dating in secret, but keeping it that way proves to be harder than they thought.





	1. The Notorious Byun Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna attempt at writing a book. I'll update when I feel like updating bc committing to a schedule with writing is not something I'm particularly good at. Thanks for giving it a try!

 

 

_He's so hot. So bad. So charming._ Minseok didn't see it. Everybody at school raved about him, whether it be a new rumor being spread around or the latest update on the last breath he took and - oh my god! he did it again!

 

That's actually what some of the girls at his school did (and some guys who just kept their obsession on the down low). Minseok couldn't believe that they were basically obsessed with one guy that walked around with a classic bad boy look - a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt that showed his defined chest off in the best way possible, and black jeans with rips at the knees - and had an arrogant, _'I'm better than you'_ look and air surrounding him.

 

If Minseok was being completely honest, it was kind of annoying that everyone was obsessed. The guy was overrated and at every mention of his name, he would automatically roll his eyes.

 

However, there was this one guy he liked in particular. He was sweet and dorky and playful. He left little notes inside his locker that varied between a couple lines of poetry and little drawings of flowers with a cute, cheesy pick up line or sentence written underneath.

 

The boy he knew always found time for him even if he wasn't physically there. A phone call, a couple texts back and forth between them, the little notes in his locker; it was a reminder to him that he would always be there.

 

His smile was perfect and his laugh was that of a child's, bringing out the cuteness of it. His eyes always crinkled at the ends of his eyes in the cutest way and his lips would curl back every time he laughed or smiled, unveiling two rows of straight, pearly white teeth.

 

Minseok much preferred him than the other one.

 

Problem was: they were the same person.

 

Byun Baekhyun. Cute, annoying, sweet, arrogant Baekhyun. But despite the fact that Baekhyun was very different when at school and alone with Minseok, Minseok loved him all the same. "School bad boy" didn't talk to Minseok as much but then again, he would get a little note in his locker for his daily reminder that Baekhyun loved him.

 

So when he saw the little note flutter onto the book he was holding, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his beautiful lips. The note read:

 

_"Love is eternally ours_

_Blooming fruitfully like spring flowers_

 

_Loving you is that of Romeo's love for Juliet_

_I would give my life for thee regardless_

 

_\- Baekhyun "_

 

Baekhyun had always been exceptionally good at portraying his feelings through poetry and it was somewhat of a relief to him that Baekhyun didn't write like Shakespeare because Minseok was not one for analyzing symbolism. It was easy to understand, just like Minseok liked.

 

He placed the note into his pocket, smiling to himself as he thought about seeing Baekhyun later; most likely at lunch.

 

Making his way to class, he wasn't able to get the younger male off his mind, his smile holding its place on his face as he sat next to his best friend, Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo realized that Minseok was unusually smiling that day so he poked him and asked, "What's got you so smiley today? Is it your boyfriend?"

 

A blush was quick to reveal that Kyungsoo was right. "Y-yeah." Kyungsoo was one of the few that knew about the romantic relationship between Minseok and Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun was never fond of coming out at school, even though he knew Minseok wanted to, always using the excuse that he wasn't ready. Minseok had tried to convince him, but to no anvil. Baekhyun remained stubborn. He just accepted that Baekhyun didn't want to come out at school, but he did agree to be open with him in public when they were out of town which satisfied Minseok enough.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and set down the book he was previously reading. "It's good to see you smiling like this. Lately, I've notice that the whole Baekhyun thing has been getting to you. Have you talked to him about it?" he spoke sheepishly, knowing that this would damper his mood but it was important to bring up.

 

And he was right, his smile did fade. "I-I've tried but he-he's still not ready. But it's okay! I'm fine with it as long as I still get to be with him. He's never treated me badly in any way, and I really love him, Soo." Minseok told him, brushing a hand through his long black hair.

 

"I know, Min, trust me, I know. He makes you so happy, but," Kyungsoo paused in attempt to find the right words, "why does he have to put you down by denying you every single time you ask to come out to the school? It's not like you'd be the only ones out at school."

 

Minseok shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he experienced something traumatic that has to do with coming out."

 

"If that was the case, wouldn't he tell you?" Kyungsoo said, looking at his friend with concern.

 

"I..." Minseok had no words, keeping his head down while biting his lip.

 

Kyungsoo hated seeing his best friend like this, it hurt him to see how upset this made him. Minseok may have acted like he didn't cared but Kyungsoo knew deep down he really just wanted to be able to show off his relationship, at school and everywhere else. "Look, Min, I didn't bring this up to make you upset, I just wanted you to stop hiding the fact that you're hurt from it, that maybe you need to really talk to Baekhyun about this."

 

The bell rang, ending the conversation that Minseok had no intention of bringing up again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Time ticked away as Minseok waited. _He was late_. He checked his watch for the forty-fifth time, releasing an irritated sigh when he saw that it was nearing halfway through lunch and this was when Minseok would kiss Baekhyun goodbye and go down to sit and talk with his friends but Minseok wasn't sure if he'd be seeing Baekhyun today.

 

Minseok rubbed his forehead in frustration, adding to the upsetting things Kyungsoo made him realize during class. He could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on and Minseok knew by the end of the day it would most likely grow into an even worse migraine.

 

He rubbed his temples to hopefully keep it calm for now but as he did, his name was yelled by the person coming onto the roof.

 

"Minseok!" said an excited Baekhyun, however, once he saw Minseok wince, he calmed down and jogged over, putting his arms around him. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm just trying to calm down this headache." Minseok told him.

 

Baekhyun gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, angel, I didn't know you had one. Can I...kiss it better?" he slightly smirked.

 

If not for the headache forming, Minseok would've rolled his eyes. "Nuh-uh. Tell me why you're late?" he crossed his arms and looked up at the younger male.

 

"I was trying to get here on time but Mr. Choi wouldn't let me! He held me back to talk about my grades and extra credit and whatever. I wasn't really listening but it was stupid stuff. My grade is a C-, it's totally fine and still passing." Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the memory of being in that classroom most of lunch.

 

Minseok sighed and looked down. "Baek, please take more care of your grades. I know you care, but this facade you wear is getting in the way of your success and come hell or high water, I will not allow my boyfriend to be failing any of his classes."

 

"Come on, gorgeous, lighten up." Baekhyun replied, pulling him closer so that their faces weren't that far apart.

 

"Don't think I'll let you off the hook because of the pet names. It won't work with me, Byun, and you know it." Minseok said, staring straight into his eyes.

 

"Why don't we just spend the time that we have left with each other, yeah?" Baekhyun tried to change the subject.

 

And it worked, but not in the way Baekhyun thought it would. "You know it doesn't have to be this way. Meeting in secret, I mean."

 

Baekhyun glanced away before giving Minseok a more solemn look. "Minnie, you know I'm not ready for that."

 

"I know, but...just think about it. We could hold hands freely, we could kiss anytime we want, we could hug for however long we want without a bell to tell us to separate. I love getting those little notes from you Baekhyun, but it's not physically you. Hell, I just want to be able to fucking talk to you without girls trying too desperately to get your attention." Minseok voiced his frustrated thoughts.

 

"No, Minseok, I'm not ready for that step in our relationship." Baekhyun immediately denied.

 

"Why not!?" Minseok was incredulous. "We've been together for more than a year, we've said 'I love you' to each other, and I already gave you my virginity! How much further can we get in a high school relationship?"

 

Baekhyun stepped back and rubbed a hand down his face. "I said no, Minseok. That's it."

 

"What the hell, Baekhyun? Seriously, what the hell is holding you back from coming out and why aren't you telling me?" Minseok pushed for an answer, anything to justify why Baekhyun doesn't want to be seen at school with him.

 

It was easy to tell that Baekhyun was mad with the way he was looking at Minseok, stepping closer and leaning in so maybe he could hear him better. " _No_ , Minseok, end of the fucking discussion." and with that, Baekhyun exited the roof area, leaving Minseok alone.

 

Minseok sighed and felt the veins in his temples pulsing harshly. His headache was growing worse by the second.

 

He didn't even mean to fight with Baekhyun, but he did and now his day was going to be even worse.


	2. I'd Much Rather Be Kissing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching How To Get Away With Murder has actually given me an idea for an ateez book so I most likely will write it. Stan Ateez!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

Minseok tried not to think about Baekhyun and what happened on the roof, but that did not work as his mind was just constantly pushing him to remember it as well as making his headache turn into a migraine.

 

The walk home was torturous. He had so much to do, so much to think about; Minseok was too stressed out. Stressed about school work, stressed about his relationship, stressed about keeping up with everything and everyone and always having to be the strong one. 

 

Minseok felt like he was falling and there was no one there to catch him, no one there to help him up. He barely saw his boyfriend at school, let alone interact with him, and that only added to his situation. He did wish Baekhyun was there; to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him "everything will be alright" even if it is a lie. He just needed some comfort and he wasn't finding any at the moment. 

 

Thinking made his headache worse, but it had always been a challenge to get Minseok's brain to relax after being worked up like this. He wished it was that simple but it wasn't, especially when it involved Minseok. 

 

Upon entering his house, he rushed up to his room, ignoring the protest from his mother as he did. Going into the bathroom, he searched frantically for the Advil, but he couldn't find it. His eyes began to water at the pain, at the bad memories, at the fact that he couldn't find the _goddamn_ bottle. After a couple minutes of searching, Minseok squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the counter of the bathroom sink, tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

 

Minseok was extremely light sensitive when it came to migraines, so he had to blindly find his way to his room. He opened the door that he knew was two doors down on the left and slipped in, completely breaking down once inside. His blinds were open and strung back and apparently Minseok had left his light on after he left that morning.

 

He couldn't reach the light above him and he knew he would have to open his eyes if he were to close the blinds, so he just sat there. He just cried and cried with pain circling his brain and squeezing it tightly.

 

No matter how tightly Minseok shut his eyes, he couldn't block out the light. He couldn't think, especially with how painful this migraine was. Minseok felt helpless and useless. He was stuck on his bedroom floor and crying while desperately trying to will the migraine to go away.

 

He was so caught up in the pain, he didn't notice the sound of someone entering his room. He only realized it when a hand pressed down over his eyes and blocked out the light. His crying ceased as he panted and sniffled. How much a simply gesture as putting a hand over his eyes could calm him down, amazed him.

 

The person leaned into his ear and whispered lightly in a familiar voice. "It's okay, angel, I've got you. You'll be okay, just calm down for me."

 

Minseok kept his eyes closed and attempted to take deep breaths, leaning back into Baekhyun's hold.

 

"That's it, baby, just relax. I'm right here." Baekhyun told him, supporting Minseok's body with his own as he hoped that this helped his boyfriend. "Go to sleep, Minnie, I'll be here when you wake up. "

 

Minseok did as he was told, allowing his mind and body to relax as he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a good hour or two, Minseok awoke in his bed. His migraine had calmed down majorly and he felt warm. He turned his head to look at the source of the warmth, only to find Baekhyun staring down at him.

 

"Hey, angel. How do you feel?" he asked, bringing a hand up and stroking Minseok's hair back.

 

"I'm better now." Minseok received a fond smile from Baekhyun.

 

"I'm glad. You really worried me when I first heard you crying. I kind of assumed that your headache would've gotten worse after the fight." he told him truthfully.

 

Minseok sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pick a fight with you, I just- I genuinely don't understand why you don't want to come out to the school."

 

Baekhyun nodded, but continued the soothing motion through Minseok's hair. "Yeah, I know. And you were right, I do owe you an explanation. So, if you're feeling up to it, do you want to talk about it now?"

 

"Yeah, let's do that." Minseok nodded and looked at Baekhyun. They both sat up in Minseok's bed and leaned against the head board, Minseok leaning into Baekhyun's side as he didn't want to feel the cold substitute for the retreating warmth.

 

"But before we do, can I kiss you?" Baekhyun asked, looking down at his cuddly boyfriend.

 

Minseok gave him a playful look. "Since when did you start asking?"

 

That drew a smirk from Baekhyun's lips. "Well, I was trying to be polite, but I guess if you wanna play that way, Minseokie~" Baekhyun claimed Minseok's lips as his own.

 

The gentle caress of Baekhyun's lips on his was always the greatest feelings. Goosebumps would wake up, startled by the sudden electricity and heat of the kiss, but would allow themselves to be soothed back by Baekhyun's hands sliding over them. Involuntary shivers and shudders shot down his spine once he felt a hot tongue moving against his bottom lip and then into his mouth. Electricity mercilessly emitted from Baekhyun's lips and caused the statically warm feeling of love to arise in Minseok's chest.

 

Baekhyun teasingly nipped at Minseok's bottom lip, watching as the skin would swell the slightest bit. He kissed him deeply and passionately with a slightly bruising force, but he knew, Minseok could never get enough of it. When Minseok's tongue met Baekhyun's, it provoked a moan to spill from Minseok's throat into Baekhyun's mouth, Baekhyun gladly swallowing the delicious sound.

 

A possessive hands slid over Minseok's arms, over his legs, anywhere they could touch and _intoxicate_. It felt good, too good, to the point where Baekhyun's kiss and touch became Minseok's _addiction_. An addiction that can only be satisfied by Baekhyun giving him _more and more and more_.

 

Unfortunately, things don't always go Minseok's way and their lips were forced apart as their lungs burned as a reminder to breath. But Minseok didn't want to breath, he wanted to kiss Baekhyun forever without ever breaking apart.

 

They caught their breath and Minseok was about to go back for more when he was stopped by Baekhyun.

 

"Trust me, gorgeous, I would _love_ to continue but I don't think your mother would appreciate me fucking you while she's downstairs. Also, we do have to talk about somethings." Baekhyun reminded him, his hands coming up and cupping Minseok's cheeks gently. He leaned in and placed a gently peck on his nose before pulling away with a smile.

 

Minseok pouted a bit but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I _guess_  you're right." Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. 

 

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, Minseok." Baekhyun shook his head with a smirk. 

 

"You're the one who wanted to kiss me." Minseok pouted a bit.

 

"That's because I never got my kiss earlier, I can't just go all day without kissing you, especially when you're right in front of me, with those cute, adorable, hot, sexy-" and Baekhyun was leaning down again to kiss him as he hypnotized himself. 

 

Minseok smirked and placed his hands on his chest to stop him. "Sorry, Byun, but we've got things to talk about."

 

Baekhyun nodded as he took a deep breath. "Yeah, we do." He bit his lip.

 

"It's not that I want to rush you coming out, I just, I just wonder why we can't at least talk to each other, be around each other. Why can't we, Baekhyun?" Minseok asked, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

 

"I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Baekhyun stared at their interlaced fingers, rubbing his thumb on the back of Minseok's smaller hands. "And, I'm sorry, I know it's already unfair that I keep our relationship a secret, but, what if they call us names? They mock us? Get physically violent?" 

 

"Other couples at our school are out and they only get teased a little bit. I've never actually seen any of them get physically hurt because they were gay." Minseok tried to reason. 

 

Baekhyun sighed. "I don't know if I can handle 'a little teasing.' At my old school, I was called all kinds of names and I don't want that again. Minseok, please try to understand where I'm coming from. I'm not ready."

 

Minseok nodded and bit his lip, glancing down at their hands. "I do understand. I guess the part that was really hurting me, was the fact that we could never interact. I really would like to be able to talk to my boyfriend even if people think we are just friends. I'd also like for you to inform those girls that you are with someone. You don't have to specify what gender, just tell them that you are already dating someone."

 

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I've kept us from talking at school." Baekhyun apologized sincerely, looking into Minseok's eyes. 

 

"People won't get the wrong idea, and if they do, I'll just say we're really good friends and deny any accusations." Minseok promised to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

Baekhyun nodded. "You're the best, Minseokie, you know that?" 

 

"Of course I'm the best or you wouldn't be dating me." Minseok shrugged one shoulder with a smug smirk on his face. "Also, make sure those little notes don't stop, I love receiving them. _And_  we need to get to your physics homework done because a C- in Mr. Choi's class does not cut it for my standards and I don't think it meets yours either."

 

"No," Baekhyun groaned. "Come on, babe, can't we just cuddle or kiss or do something else?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively towards Minseok. 

 

"Nope! Sorry, Baek, you're gonna have to finish your homework before you get any of this." Minseok moved away from Baekhyun, the older male hopping off the bed and getting their backpacks. 

 

The taller pouted and leaned against the headboard of Minseok's bed. "When did you become such a buzzkill?"

 

 Minseok rolled his eyes and ignored the whining younger. "Whatever, just do your homework, Byun." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So, did you talk to him?" Kyungsoo asked as he wrapped his hands around his hot cup of coffee. 

 

Minseok nodded and took a sip of his own heated beverage. "Yeah, it went well. At least I think so." 

 

"You guys are gonna come out?" Kyungsoo risked a sip of his drink. 

 

"No, but I finally realized that it was never really the coming out part that upset me, it was the fact that I always had to interact with Baekhyun in secret. Of course, when we start interacting in the halls, we won't be all over each other but we'll be able to talk and maybe flirt when no one is close enough to hear." He responded, looking at Kyungsoo as they headed in the direction of the school.

 

Kyungsoo smiled widely. "Well, I'm glad you figured things out. I hated seeing how upset you were over this, but now I guess I don't have to worry." They walked through the front gates and continued through to the entrance of the school where Jongin, Kyungsoo's boyfriend, was waiting for him. 

 

"I better let you go before Jongin tries to steal you from me." Minseok said, nodding towards Jongin, who was shamelessly staring them down.

 

"Yeah. Catch you later, Min." Kyungsoo started heading over to Jongin with a small, cute smile and a slightly shy wave. 

 

"Bye, Soo." Minseok watched as Jongin threw a 'thank you' wave to Minseok and greeted his boyfriend with a peck on the lips. 

 

Minseok smiled at the interaction before going to look for his own boyfriend so they could talk before school started. 

 

He found him at his locker and walked over, leaning against the locker right next to his so Baekhyun could see him in his peripheral vision. 

 

"Hey there, Byun." Minseok said, holding his coffee with two hands. 

 

Baekhyun turned to look at Minseok, however, the joyous light that was always there when he saw Baekhyun was gone and he looked like he barely got any sleep. Worry etched its way onto Minseok's face as he looked at the condition his boyfriend was in. 

 

"Hey, angel." Baekhyun basically whispered, giving him a small, somewhat forced smile and then turning back to his locker. No one could hear him so Baekhyun used his nickname comfortably. 

 

"Are you okay, Baekhyun? You don't look so good." A dismissive wave was the response Baekhyun gave to Minseok's concern. 

 

"I'm okay, Minseok. Just didn't get enough sleep last night. My mom and dad started fighting again." Baekhyun admitted, rubbing at his eyes and attempting to suppress a yawn. 

 

"Really? I didn't think they'd pick it up again. Did the-did the nightmares come back as well?" Minseok asked. 

 

He remembered when Baekhyun could barely get any sleep due to his parents fighting which always triggered the memorable day of the first time Baekhyun witnessed his father getting so angry, he started throwing things. 

 

Dread for the well-being of his boyfriend filled his chest when Baekhyun gave a slight nod. "Yeah."

 

"Do you wanna sleep over at my place tonight? Since we don't know if it'll happen again tonight?" Baekhyun nodded again to Minseok's relief. 

 

"I'm gonna head off to class early, Minseok. See if I can catch a few minutes of sleep there." Baekhyun excused himself, shutting his locker and giving a small smile before turning and walking to his first class of the day. 

 

"Wait." Minseok called to him and caught up to him. "Do you want some coffee? I think it'll help you."

 

Baekhyun gave him a look. "Isn't this you're coffee? And since when do you share?" he teased slightly, glancing around only to catch a few eyes of those staring at the interaction. 

 

"I'm not sharing. I'm giving it to you. I bought you one on the way to school and I finished mine, so here. Take it." He pushed the cup into Baekhyun's hands.

 

"Right." he answered skeptically as he took the cup. "Thank you. I'll see you later, Minseok." He turned and walked off, taking a drink of the coffee with a real, genuine smile while shaking his head. 

 

Minseok smiled and watched Baekhyun walk off before heading to his own respective class. 

 

* * *

 

At break, Minseok went to his locker and watched as a torn piece of lined paper fluttered onto his textbook. A smile graced his lips as he opened the note. 

 

Swirls were being sucked into a neatly drawn coffee cup as they circled around the word 'love' written in neat cursive. Underneath it was a small caption. _"Thanks for the coffee, gorgeous. P.S. you're a terrible liar."_ With a small scoff and smile, Minseok tucked it away in his pocket and continued to do what he intended to do at his locker in the first place. 

 

He walked to his next class and sat down beside Kyungsoo. 

 

"What note did he give you today?" Kyungsoo asked, looking at Minseok expectantly. 

 

"How do you know he gave me a note?" Minseok challenged, feeling a little playful after receiving a giddy feeling from the note.

 

Kyungsoo gave him a look that said, "seriously?"

 

"What? You don't know, maybe he skipped out on me today?" Minseok continued to not tell him. 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "No, you would've been sulking if he skipped out on you. He usually leaves a note inside your locker before this class and whenever you do get a note from him, you're all smiley or playful and happy. I know you, Kim. So let me see it." 

 

Minseok pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Kyungsoo. "Alright, Do, you got me. Here." 

 

Looking it over, Kyungsoo read and inspected the image. "Wow." 

 

"Wow? What's with the wow?" Minseok asked. 

 

"You gave him your coffee? You must really be in love because the Kim Minseok I know would never give up his coffee." Kyungsoo handed the note back to him. 

 

"It's not like I'm that obsessed with coffee." Minseok scoffed lightly. 

 

"Not obsessed? I remember the time Chen tried to take a sip and almost lost a hand." Kyungsoo recalled the memory, a little bit scared of that side of Minseok. 

 

Minseok blushed a bit at his previous behavior. "Well, he-he never asked." 

 

"Not asking should not result in losing a limb." Kyungsoo fired back. 

 

A sigh came from Minseok and he looked at his desk. "Yeah, I guess I obsess a little." he received a look from Kyungsoo. "Fine, I obsess over it a lot."

 

"Yeah, you do." Kyungsoo added. "Anyway, our group wants to go out and see a movie this weekend. You and Baekhyun up for it?"

 

Minseok pondered for bit before answering. "I'm going to have to ask him, but I'm pretty sure we'll both be able to go."

 

The teacher walked in before Kyungsoo could reply and the two had a silent agreement to finish the conversation after class as they gave their undivided attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Starting off the New Year with eating a whole pint of Fudge Brownie ice cream. Also, Kai and Jennie are dating? I'm shooketh, I need some time to mourn Kaisoo, but I'm still gonna write them until this book is finished.


	3. Not What I Expected

 

 

They cuddled on Minseok's bed; Baekhyun lying on his back and Minseok laying on his side with practically half his body on top of Baekhyun's. Baekhyun turned his head and used his hand to lift Minseok's chin, pressing a kiss in the middle of Minseok's forehead. It was soft and gently and Minseok could feel the love in it. He closed his eyes and let Baekhyun's lips linger there until he was satisfied.

 

"I like this." Minseok said after Baekhyun moved back to his original position.

 

"I like this too." Baekhyun replied, a relaxed smile spreading across his lips.

 

Minseok shifted with a hand on his boyfriend's chest, looking up at him. "Kyungsoo, Kai and the rest of the group invited us to a movie on Saturday. Do you wanna go?"

 

"Who do you mean by 'the rest of the group'?" he questioned, watching Minseok as he spoke.

 

"Chen, Chanyeol, and Sehun along with Suho and Lay." Minseok explained, tapping his fingers on Baekhyun's hard chest.

 

"I don't know, baby, these are your friends, I'll be left out." Baekhyun responded.

 

Minseok shook his head. "No, I won't let you. Please, Baekhyun, please come with me. I don't want to be all alone." he pouted, using his cuteness to his advantage.

 

Baekhyun sighed. What kind of person says no to Minseok's pout? Not him, that's for sure. "Fine. I'll go with you tomorrow. But for now, come here and shut up." he told him as he puckered his lips and waited.

 

The elder cheered as he moved to straddle Baekhyun and kiss him on his puckered lips. Minseok brought his hand up and pushed it through Baekhyun's dark locks which he honestly loved on his boyfriend. They exchanged sounds and swallowed them quickly and greedily.

 

"You know," Baekhyun started in between kisses, "when you gave me your coffee earlier," he left a lingering kiss, "I couldn't help but think," a couple of pecks on the lips, "that we indirectly kissed."

 

Minseok paused for a second. "What are you talking about?" A look of confusion took over his expression.

 

"I mean when I drank from the cup. Put my lips exactly where you had when you took your sips of it. Didn't satisfy me, but still helped me stay awake with the coffee." Baekhyun explained, smirking.

 

The smaller male just stared at him for a bit. "You-You are...really something else Byun."

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I'll get whatever kisses I can receive."

 

"So," Minseok rose an eyebrow at him, "you go around kissing anyone? Because we both know there are a lot of willing people that would let you kiss them."

 

"Wait, no, that's-that's not-" Minseok cut him off.

 

"You're a kissing slut. Yep, that's you. Byun Baekhyun the kissing slut." Minseok continued to tease him.

 

Baekhyun reached for the pillow without Minseok noticing. "Oh you little-" he nabbed the pillow and started hitting Minseok with it.

 

Giggles erupted from Minseok as he tried to block himself with his arms. "Baek! Baekhyun, stop! Stop it, ah!" he fell off of him and onto the bed where Baekhyun turned to now straddle him and continued to wack him repeatedly with the pillow.

 

Eventually, Baekhyun rid himself of the pillow and leaned down, giving Minseok a long kiss on the lips. He pulled away and whispered in his ear. "You know I'm only a kissing slut for you. No one else, baby."

 

Minseok smiled. "You're mine and I'm yours, so you better be."

 

"Yeah," Baekhyun smiled back, "I'm yours and you're mine."

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dark had consumed the sky and the stars sparkled brightly that night. Silence filled the cold air, the winds picking up speed. Trees, bushes, and grass swayed, some violently, some barely.

 

Baekhyun and Minseok had cuddled up under the blanket together to conserve warmth in his cold room and because of the overwhelming need to have contact with the other when near each other. Baekhyun had his leg thrown over both of Minseok's and an arm, basically covering the elder with his body and shielding the cold away from him. Although unconscious, Minseok seemed appreciative with his grasp on Baekhyun's arm that was thrown around his upper chest.

 

The younger's mind, however, was very unsettled. Tears slid down his face as he slept, trapped in a seemingly inescapable nightmare.

 

Minseok awoke when he felt drops of water hit his face. He shook his head with his eyes closed and slowly raised his head as his eyes opened. The elder looked at Baekhyun and tried to register why liquid was running down his face. Then his mind woke up and he realized that Baekhyun was crying in his sleep, that he must be having another nightmare. He sat up as much as he could and grabbed his face, caressing his face.

 

"Baekhyun. Baekhyunnie, please wake up. I'm right here, Baek, come on." Minseok spoke softly, wiping away the tears as Baekhyun's face constricted into different, negative expression. He moved one of his hands to his shoulder and shook a bit more harshly. "Baekhyun, come on, wake up." he spoke a little bit louder this time. Minseok grew even more worried when he couldn't feel Baekhyun breathing anymore. "Oh my god, Baekhyun! Baekhyunnie please!" Minseok called more loudly, shaking him more violently in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

 

Baekhyun's eyes shot open wide as he gulped in air, the fear showing prominently. He coughed and caught his breath as he remembered what had happened and where he was, the tears still running down his face.

 

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, Baekhyun." Minseok said, holding his face. Baekhyun gazed at him as he was able to calm down but not stop the constant flow of tears. "Oh, my Baekhyunnie, come here." Baekhyun buried his face in Minseok's chest, his arms circling tightly around the elder's waist in a search for safety. "Shh...it's okay, I got you. You're safe, you're okay." he ran his fingers soothingly through his hair as his other arm kept his head hugged to his chest.

 

By this point, Baekhyun was sobbing into Minseok's night shirt and Minseok was trying his hardest to get him to calm down. "Baekhyun, please, calm down. Take a deep breath with me okay?" Minseok instructed as he demonstrated breathing deeply, Baekhyun starting to follow along.

 

When Baekhyun finally stopped crying, Minseok hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "Only if you want to, but can you tell me what happened in your nightmare?"

 

Baekhyun hesitated for a couple minutes before speaking up. "I-I was at home and my-my dad was yelling and throwing some things. Then he walked over to my mom and he-he started hitting her, hard." he gulped and looked down, unconsciously leaning into Minseok's tight hold on him. "I was just-just s-sitting there. I was screaming and yelling for him to stop but I-but I couldn't move. Then he just s-stopped and-and looked at me. And all of a s-sudden he...he..." Baekhyun paused.

 

"What did he do?" Minseok asked in the calmest, most reassuring tone he could find.

 

"He...my father started choking me. I-I couldn't breathe and I was panicking and then you woke me." Baekhyun finished, squeezing Minseok tighter.

 

"Baekhyun...has your father tried hurting you?" Minseok asked, pulling back to look at his scared boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun nodded reluctantly. "He-he's only tried. My mom always managed to get me away from him when it seemed like he was going to."

 

Minseok brought his hands up to Baekhyun's cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

 

Baekhyun turned his head and kissed Minseok's palm. "No, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. Let's just, go back to sleep." He said, taking Minseok's hands in his own. He laid down first and motioned for Minseok to get into his embrace. Minseok complied and held onto Baekhyun while the younger wrapped his arms around him.

 

The younger male stroked Minseok's hair because it not only helped Minseok, but he found it rather therapeutic to watch his fingers sliding through the elders long, black locks. Minseok fell back asleep with Baekhyun's help, however, Baekhyun wasn't able to ease himself back into sleep like Minseok.

 

He finally found sleep after staying up for another couple hours, slipping into the darkness of the early morning.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's hand and watched his reaction. "I know we're in public, but no one from school here. It's only a bunch of strangers. Is it okay if I do this?"

 

Baekhyun hesitated for a moment, thinking over what Minseok said. "I-I guess you're right. As long as no one from school sees..."

 

Minseok smiled and squeezed his hand. "Really? Are you sure about this? You don't have to if you're uncomfortable, Baek."

 

"No-no it's fine. I'll be fine. Just strangers, right?" he gave a nervous laugh.

 

"Okay, but feel free to ask me to stop." Minseok said, walking like it was no big deal.

 

They made it to the front of the theater where the Minseok's friends were already waiting for them. The duo approached them and were instantly greet upon first sight.

 

"Hey!" Chanyeol exclaimed excitedly, moving the others attention to Minseok and Baekhyun.

 

"Hi, Chanyeol." Minseok greeted him as he watched the giant male smile widely. "Hey, guys. You know, Baekhyun." he gestured to his suddenly shy boyfriend. "Don't be shy, say hi, Baek."

 

"Hi." Baekhyun waved awkwardly. He suddenly felt bad for only knowing a couple of their names.

 

A chorus of greetings rang out from the rest of the group.

 

"Alright, let's go get our tickets." Chen said and got in line.

 

It didn't take a lot for them to make through the line and it was definitely easier to put their money together and buy their tickets all at once.

 

When they got inside, Baekhyun leaned down next to Minseok and whispered, "Can you tell me what their names are?"

 

Minseok gave his boyfriend a flat look, but just shook his head and started pointing at his friends. "The short guy with two guys hanging off of him is Chen. The one to the right is Chanyeol and the one on his left is Sehun. All three of them are dating." he then turned to two other guys. "That's Suho and his boyfriend Lay. And you know Kyungsoo and Kai." he received a worried look from Baekhyun. "Just try interacting with them. They're all really nice and won't leave you out."

 

Baekhyun sighed and held onto Minseok's waist. "I don't know, Minseok."

 

"Here, you go with Chanyeol, Sehun, Lay, and Kai to help them save seats. I'm going to get us some snacks for the movie with the rest." Minseok pushed Baekhyun off in the direction of the ones heading inside the theater.

 

Minseok watched as Baekhyun walked off, the younger glancing at Minseok with a pouty puppy face that said "please don't make me go". Minseok's reply was to turn away and catch up with Kyungsoo, Suho and Chen. They all chatted and "spilling the tea before it gets cold," as Chen put it, while paying for and bringing back the popcorn, drinks, and snacks.

 

When they got back, Baekhyun was talking animatedly with Chanyeol and Kai, laughing that familiar child-like laugh that made Minseok smile. ' _And he was complaining about being left out_ ' he thought, rolling his eyes as he joined them.

 

"Hey, scoot over." he told Baekhyun, bumping him with his hip.

 

Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled, moving to the next seat and allowing Minseok to sit down. Everyone else sat down as well and all talked amongst themselves.

 

"And you were complaining about being left out?" Minseok teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I didn't know they were that cool!" Baekhyun exclaimed and took Minseok's hand in his own.

 

Minseok nodded. "Yeah, they're cool. I'll invite you again when we have another hang out, alright?"

 

"Yes, please! I'd love to come." Baekhyun said. "You know, when I met them briefly before, I didn't get to really know them. Now that I've met two of them, I'm sure the rest are just as awesome."

 

"Well, I'm glad you like my friends." Minseok smiled. "Now, don't you think I should get something for being right?"

 

This time it was Baekhyun who raised an eyebrow.  "Oh? And what's that?"

 

Minseok leaned forward. "A kiss. Right here." he tapped his lips with his finger.

 

Baekhyun smirked and started leaning in. "Baekhyun! What are you doing here!?" exclaimed one of the guys that claimed to be his "friend".

 

The younger male jumped and moved away from Minseok, snatching his hand out of Minseok's hand.  "Hey, J-Junghun." he stood up and forced a smile on his face. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, me and a couple of others were going to watch the movie." the male, Junghun, told Baekhyun.

 

"Same here." Baekhyun said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

 

"Wow, that's crazy. Do you wanna come over and sit with us instead?" Junghun asked boldly.

 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No, I-I can't." he leaned over and whispered. "Would totally, but I can't ditch them, they've been wanting to hang out with me for a while so I took pity."

 

Junghun nodded in understanding and sighed. "Well, see you later, Baekhyun." They did some sort of bro handshake and Junghun left to be with his friends.

 

Minseok couldn't believe what he just heard from his boyfriend but Baekhyun was too nervous to say or do anything. Closing his eyes, he took a breath. He just has to get through this movie, then they can leave and things will be alright.

 

The elder looked up and watched the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Chen, everything is fine." Minseok assured him, getting his chocolate milkshake with two straws.

 

"You seem upset. Come on, Minseok. I'm one of your very best friends, it's like, a rule to tell me. You have to tell me." Chen coaxed, trying to get his friend to tell him.

 

Minseok sighed and gave in because he knew that Chen was only going to persist more and more. "Well, wouldn't you be upset to if you had a boyfriend that could barely even hold your hand because he was to afraid to be outed? Especially when you have to suffer through seeing Suho and Lay holding hands, you shoving your tongue down Sehun _and_ Chanyeol's throats, and I don't even wanna start on what Kai and Soo were doing in the bathroom." he said and walked away with the milkshake to his shared table with Baekhyun.

 

He sat down and placed the milkshake on the table, placing the straws beside it.

 

Baekhyun looked at it. "Where's mine?"

 

"We're sharing." Minseok could see the nerves in his eyes.

 

The younger gulped. "Why?"

 

"Because we are a normal couple, surrounded by strangers and we are going to drink this goddamn milkshake together that I spent five dollars on whether you like it or not." Minseok spoke harshly, but the sadness was clear in his eyes.

 

Baekhyun bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

 

Minseok pulled out the straws from their wrappers and placed them in the drink. He inserted the straws in the drink on opposite sides, put the wrappers on the table, and then closed his eyes for a second to think before saying, "I-I'm sorry." he got up from the table and quickly walked away, going outside and to the side of the building. He leaned his back against the wall and put his face in his hands, tears starting to cascade down his cheeks.

 

(Baekhyun's POV)

 

Baekhyun was about to get up to follow Minseok when two girls sat down in Minseok's previous spot. 

 

"Hey, Baekhyun." One of them started. 

 

"Minhee, Yoojin." Baekhyun acknowledged them with a nodded. 

 

"So, uh, why do you have two straws in your milkshake?" Yoojin spoke this time, pointing at the milkshake with her manicured hands. 

 

Baekhyun looked down and thought a bit before answering. "I-I just wanted to get more of the milkshake in one go." he leaned down and moved the other straw along side his, taking a long sip and swallowing. "Smart, huh?" he gave them a charming smile.

 

Minhee smiled back with a somewhat predatory look in her eyes. "Well, why don't you give me one of those straws? I'm pretty _thirsty_." she said suggestively. 

 

"Or you could give it to me!" Yoojin rushed out desperately. "I-I'm really thirsty myself!'

 

Baekhyun glanced at the door and wondered how far Minseok got. "Actually girls, I gotta go. Why don't you two share it, yeah?" he smiled at them again and passed them the shake, getting up and rushing out the door to find his boyfriend. 

 

( **Minseok's POV** )

 

He tilted his head up and tried to keep the tears in. "Come on, Minseok. You're stronger than this. Stop crying." he took a deep breath and sighed. 

 

Footsteps approaching him made him look up. He only stared at the person, waiting for him to speak first.

 

"Angel." Baekhyun said remorsefully. Minseok felt tears welling up again at the nickname. "What's wrong?" he walked over and took Minseok in his arms. 

 

"You." Minseok spoke through his watery voice. "I-I know that you don't want to be out but it hurts to have my boyfriend snatch his hand away from mine, to have him claim that me and my friends are desperate to hang out with him, to have to watch every one of my friends get to be out and open with their boyfriends while I have to deal with him only caring about what his stupid friends think." 

 

Baekhyun looked down and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

 

"But I'm not. I said whatever made _you_ comfortable and I got upset and angry and I'm not supposed to do that. I'm supposed to understand and be okay with it, but I-I'm not!" he exploded slightly, holding onto Baekhyun's arms tightly. 

 

"It's not fair for you though. And it's okay if you get upset because you have a right to be. I'm not gonna hold it against you." Baekhyun said, resting his forehead against Minseok's as he closed his eyes.

 

"God, why did they have to be here? Everything would've been alright if those stupid people from our school didn't come." Minseok replied, closing his eyes as well. 

 

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Will a kiss make it better?" Baekhyun asked, opening his eyes at the same time Minseok did. 

 

Minseok nodded. "Yeah, I think so." he spoke seriously. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled, but did as requested and pressed a delicate kiss to Minseok's lips. 

 

"You know, I blame that damn leather jacket for making you a jerk." Minseok looked into Baekhyun's eyes solemnly. 

 

Baekhyun smirked in amusement. "Really?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna take it and throw it away." Minseok pouted unconsciously. 

 

"I'd never let you." Baekhyun teased as he traced Minseok's pouting bottom lip with his thumb. 

 

Minseok shook his head and cracked a small, sly smile of his own. "No, you won't. One kiss and I'll have you wrapped around my finger." he placed his index finger on Baekhyun's chest and moved it down in a straight line to Baekhyun's belt.

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest then shook his head. "Yeah, you're completely right." 

 

"Of course I am." Minseok giggled and looked at Baekhyun from under his eyelashes. 

 

"I can't believe you, you little-" he cut himself off as he kissed Minseok on the lips again with a smile.

 

But little did they know, they was watching them and ready to use their new ammunition to load their gun of social destruction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still deciding whether or not to add smut in here or not. 
> 
> Also, Minseok using his cuteness to get his way is what I live for. Dominant Baekhyun is cute too tho.


	4. Ruined Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic might be shorter than I anticipated so I might do one or a couple bonus chapters once it ends. also, updates may take a bit more time bc school is starting back up and homework exists but hope you like this chapter (warning: gets smutty at the end but I tried to make it as non-explicit as possible)

 

Minseok walked into the school with Kyungsoo and Chen, Chen having joined the two for their morning coffee run. 

The eldest held onto two cups of coffee. One for him and one for Baekhyun. Last time, he did have slight regret for not keeping his coffee because it was _really_ good coffee, but at the same time, he was glad it was given up for a good cause.

He was laughing at a joke Chen told and smiling at the two. His mind was filled with completely positive thoughts and he couldn't help but notice how well his morning was going. 

Eventually, Minseok broke away and went to look for Baekhyun, finding him at his locker and smiling when he didn't see sleepiness surrounding his eyes. 

He approached the younger male and got his attention by putting the coffee in his line of vision. 

Baekhyun followed it to the hand and then to the face of the person that put it there. A smile spread across his lips and he accepted the coffee graciously. "Thank you."

"No problem. I didn't know if you would end up tired like last time so I bought you one just in case." Minseok told him, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

Baekhyun finished up at his locker and took a hold of the hot drink, the warmth seeping into his hands. "Let's walk to class together."

Minseok nodded and strode alongside the younger. "So what happened on Saturday and Sunday night? Did your parents fight again?" he asked sheepishly, hoping Baekhyun didn't mind talking to him about it right now.

"No, they stopped. But I feel like it'll start up again. They tend to fight for a couple of days, take a break, and then start fighting again so my expectations are low." the younger said, taking a sip of the steaming beverage. 

"Well, you already know," Minseok started, feeling the urge to hug Baekhyun but restraining himself, "no matter what time of day it is, you're always welcome to come over or call me."

The younger smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Minseok. I really appreciate this." 

His heart skipped a beat. "No problem."

They stopped in front of Minseok's classroom and stared at each other for a bit before Baekhyun spoke again. "Well, looks like this is your class." 

"Yeah..." A thought then popped into the elders mind, "wait, isn't your classroom in the opposite direction?" 

A smirk etched it's way upon Baekhyun's lips, answering Minseok's question. "Yeah, just wanted to walk you to class."

"What? But, the bell is literally going to ring in a minute, you'll be late!" Minseok was incredulous. 

"Well, I am a bad boy." Baekhyun told him before walking away so he would have the last word. 

Minseok was left there and still staring as Baekhyun rounded the corner in the right direction of his classroom. He scoffed to himself and shook his head, murmuring a "that kid" to himself and sitting in his assigned seat as the bell rang. 

* * *

 

The elder was at his locker, ready to see what note Baekhyun had shoved in his locker for that day. 

People were giving him odd stares, ranging from absolute disgust to looking at him like he was a caged wild animal. He ignored them, though he couldn't help but wondering why they were staring at him of all people. 

He opened the steel trap that held his books and waited to see a small, ripped piece of paper flutter to the ground. Only thing was: there was no paper. 

Confusion crossed his expression as he wondered if he just missed it's descent to the ground or if it got stuck or was sitting on top of something that he had not noticed yet.

Minseok set off his search for it, looking between the slots where Baekhyun usually slid it through to get it in there, on top of his books, in between his books, behind his books, hell, even underneath his books. 

No note. 

A pang hit his unsuspecting heart as he was left with just his usual tidy locker. He sighed and switched his used books for the needed ones. 

Slamming his locker closed, he checked the ground one last time before heading towards his class that he shared with Kyungsoo. 

On his way over there, however, he watched as Baekhyun was heading his same direction. 

"Hey, Baekhy-" he cut himself off as he was obviously ignored by the younger. Baekhyun continued down the hall at a faster pace, having quickened it after seeing and hearing Minseok's voice. 

The elder scoffed to himself, he did not like being ignored. He continued his way to class and shook his head. If Baekhyun wanted to be like that for no good reason, who was he to stop him? Not like he could anyway. 

Upon entering the classroom, Minseok was met with more stares. He glared back and took his seat next to Kyungsoo, who looked at him in what he thought was concern and possibly urgency? He wasn't sure. 

"Minseok, is everything alright? How's Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked in a rush. 

He gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about? Why wouldn't everything be alright-" he was cut off before he could continue. 

"Have you seen it yet?" Kyungsoo questioned, his expression of worry only growing worse. 

"Seen what?" Minseok asked in reply. 

Kyungsoo pulled out his phone and pulled up a video, turning the screen to show him. 

"What the-" Again, he was cut off as the video showed him and Baekhyun outside the ice cream parlor on Saturday. 

_"I'd never let you." Baekhyun teased as he traced Minseok's pouting bottom lip with his thumb._

_Minseok shook his head and cracked a small, sly smile of his own. "No, you won't. One kiss and I'll have you wrapped around my finger." he placed his index finger on Baekhyun's chest and moved it down in a straight line to Baekhyun's belt._

_Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest then shook his head. "Yeah, you're completely right."_

_"Of course I am." Minseok giggled and looked at Baekhyun from under his eyelashes._

_"I can't believe you, you little-" he cut himself off as he kissed Minseok on the lips again with a smile._

Minseok snatched the phone away from Kyungsoo, getting a closer look to judge for himself if it was really a video of him and Baekhyun kissing. 

"How many people have seen it, Soo?" Minseok looked up at him, the urgency now seeping into his own expression along with fear. 

"Minseok, someone sent this to the whole school." Kyungsoo told him with an apologetic look. 

No. No, no, no, this _couldn't_  be happening to him! Oh god and -

His eyes widened as he shoved Kyungsoo's phone back into his hands and jumped out of his seat, running to go find the one person he knew had also seen it.

He ran down the hallway in a panic, hoping that his assumption on the others location was correct. 

The elder spotted him walking out the front door of the school and heading towards the gate that blocked the students from leaving the property. 

Gratitude seeped into his worry and fear since there was barely anyone in the halls and no one except him and who he was searching for outside the front of the school.

"Baekhyun!" he called and caught up to the younger that was about to begin hopping the fence. 

The younger male froze but didn't look back at him, his shoulders tensed in a noticeable way. He said nothing. 

"Baekhyun," Minseok wheezed out while trying to right his breathing, "Baekhyun, are you- okay?" he panted out as coherently as he could. 

Said male turned around, anger painted all over his handsome features. "This is all your fault!"

Minseok was stunned. "M-me?!"

"Yes, you! If you hadn't suggested acting like we were a couple in public, this never would've happened! I can't believe you did this to me, Minseok! You knew I wasn't ready!" Baekhyun yelled, almost screamed at him. 

"But I-I," Minseok couldn't think of any proper defense, his mind was spinning. All he could think of was: "I didn't send that video! I didn't out you!"

"But you forced me to be out in public there! Even after you knew people from school were there!" Baekhyun continued to focus all the blame on him. 

"Hold on, I didn't forc-" Baekhyun only yelled over him. 

"You were being selfish, Minseok! Cause that's all you ever are! Selfish!" Now, he was spouting out things that Minseok had never heard from him before. There was so much venom behind the words, it was melting through his wall that usually blocked out his boyfriend's hurtful words until after the fight had died down. 

"I-I'm not-" the younger kept going. 

"God, I knew I should've never gone with you! I should've never believed you when you said no one from school would be there! I trusted you! I should've known you were lying to me to get your way!" It was blow after blow after blow. "It's always me, me, me with you because you're so fucking selfish!" 

Minseok felt tears welling in his eyes. "I-I wasn't lying to-"

Baekhyun's face was red as his glare pierced Minseok through his heart, completely splitting it into two. "I don't wanna _fucking_  hear it, Minseok!" Baekhyun was beyond angry. He was _furious_ \- no - he was  _enraged_.

The elder could only watch as Baekhyun turned and hopped the fence, running away from the school and from Minseok. 

Knowing the bell had rung already, Minseok made a slow trek back to his classroom, in no hurry to make it back. His head was hung, tears dripping down as he sobbed silently to himself. He was honestly surprised that he was still able to function like this even though his mind was spinning dangerously fast. 

Minseok entered the classroom, walking to his seat and blocking out the teachers scolding along with Kyungsoo's concerned words and glances. The stares from the other students were back but Minseok paid no mind to them as he rested his head on the desk and wished for it all to be a nightmare. 

* * *

 

He couldn't focus. 

Throughout the school day, Minseok could only think of one person. Distracting himself with school work wasn't an option as he would somehow find a way to integrate Baekhyun's name in a sentence or even a math equation.

He couldn't eat. 

Lunch was found to be unappealing to him as it only left more room in his brain to think about Baekhyun. He only sat there, his brain finding some way to connect his eating or food items with the person he couldn't get off his mind. Dinner was no better. Sitting there by himself, surrounded by constant reminders of the younger male. 

He couldn't sleep. 

Minseok lied awake that night. All guilt started weighing on him as he remembered the vicious words of blame that was thrown at him from the one person in the world he never, ever thought he would hear it from. His eyes spilled over with tears as his thoughts swirled together to become one big serving of guilt. Guilt for letting them be caught in such a compromising position. Guilt for making Baekhyun be open with him on Saturday. Guilt for not getting the sign sent from the universe to stop them from being themselves in the open in the form of people from their school. 

All his calls and texts of apologies had been ignored and who could he blame? Himself. Minseok could only blame himself.

It was around midnight and he was still up, still feeling miserably guilty. He was honestly glad his mom went on a business for a week because he was thinking about skipping school tomorrow, knowing he was going to be extremely tired in the morning and dreading the fact that he still had to face everyone at school that would only stare at him. He wasn't sure if he could take it.

Minseok tried to drown out his thoughts by listening to the pouring rain outside. It was heavy and not its usual pitter patter on the side walk. No, these rain drops were fat and carelessly smacking the ground and his house without remorse. It was so loud that even his considerably thick window and curtains could not contain it's sound. 

So he listened to it, hoping to flood his mind of any guilty or sad thoughts. Unfortunately, the rain did nothing but made more negative thoughts as it washed away his sleepiness. 

Regret. Dread. Guilt. Minseok was sure they would consume his whole heart till he couldn't cry anymore and he became numb. 

However, the loud knock on the door said otherwise, surprising Minseok out of his bed and downstairs. He internally cursed himself for not wearing any socks or even a jacket because it was cold downstairs and he knew when he opened the door that he would be met with a chilling breeze and wetness. 

The raven-haired boy opened the door and his eyes widened as his mouth fell ajar. 

There stood Baekhyun. Shivering, wet, Baekhyun. He was so surprised, his mind didn't think about the fact that Baekhyun was most likely sopping wet _and_ freezing or that it was clear he had been crying as well, the younger's lips curled back to reveal chattering teeth. 

"B-Baekhyun?" Minseok stuttered out as he grabbed his arm and ushered him outside. Right now, he was only concerned about his heath as he rushed to get his boyfriend some towels, all thoughts of guilt and regret slipping away from his mind. 

He came back and wrapped a couple towels around the younger male, watching Baekhyun's blue fingers take the warm towel in his grasp. 

"Baekhyun, are you stupid? Why the hell were you out there without proper clothing?" he began scolding him, then realized that he was probably incapable of speaking through the chatter of his teeth. Minseok shook his head. "Don't answer that. Come on, we need to get you warm." 

He dragged Baekhyun upstairs and made him stand in his room while he went to his shower and started a hot one to help warm him up. Motioning for the latter to come inside, he watched as he waddled to him.

Minseok helped him undress but was stopped by blue fingers on his when he was about to pull down Baekhyun's boxer shorts. "What?" Minseok said through the warm fogginess of the bathroom. "I've already seen what's under there." 

Baekhyun sighed and blushed as he let Minseok pull down his boxers. Minseok glanced at him before gathering his clothes. "I'm going to wash and dry these and get you some more clothes, stay in the shower until you aren't cold anymore." he reprimanded, reminding himself to scold him after he's better and in warmer clothing. 

The younger nodded and went into the shower while Minseok exited the bathroom, making the trip downstairs to put the wet clothes in the washer and dryer as promised. He grabbed a fresh towel and headed back upstairs to get Baekhyun something to wear. 

He picked through the small pile of clothes Baekhyun had left at his house since the first time he'd been at Minseok's house. He pulled out a maroon long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. The elder walked into the bathroom quietly and left the clothes on top of the toilet lid before he went back out and sat on his bed. 

It wasn't long before Baekhyun walked out of the bathroom in the clothes picked out for him, but it was long enough for all the sadness and guilt to mix with his concern from Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun walked over and sat down next to the elder, playing with his fingers that were, thankfully, no longer blue. It wasn't until he heard sniffles that he looked over at his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun." Minseok cried, bring his hands up to his face. "I'm sorry I was being so selfish, I-I just wanted to spend time with you outside of closed doors but I should've respected that you didn't want to come out. I'm sorry." he looked and sounded defeated. 

The younger turned to Minseok and reached out to take his hands away from his face. "I had no right to say the things I said earlier. You aren't selfish, Minseok, you never have been with me. I was just scared and I exploded at you. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm sorry, angel."

Minseok looked into Baekhyun's eyes, feeling Baekhyun squeeze his hands. "Did you-did you mean any of what you said earlier? Because it-it really did hurt me." he just wanted to know, _needed_ to know if Baekhyun had ever felt that way whenever he was with Minseok. 

"No. My fear made me think of you, and I just-I got so angry cause my immediate response was to blame on you, convince myself I wasn't the one in the wrong. Blaming you was the only way I thought I could escape." Baekhyun explained, feeling shittier than before. "I didn't mean it. You didn't force me to do anything, in fact, I really enjoyed being myself with you outside. I had a lot of time to think while I was in the rain." 

That reminded Minseok. "Why were you out there so late at night? It's dangerous, not to mention you could get a cold." 

Baekhyun looked down. "I was already upset when I went home and listening to my parents screaming at each other didn't make anything better. My dad- he started throwing things again. I almost got hit on the head with a paper weight. After that I just had to leave. Last thing I remember is hearing my mom screaming at my dad for almost hitting me." he explained. 

 

The elder couldn't help but feel bad for not remembering what he had always promised Baekhyun. "I-I completely forgot that they were still fighting."

 

"I knew it was a bit of a stretch coming here after yelling at you, but I was hoping you wouldn't be mad at me by the time I got here." Baekhyun admitted, scratching his neck in embarrassment. 

 

"Are you okay though? I mean, between what happened at school and your parents and then walking in the freezing cold while it's pouring cats and dogs out there." Minseok asked, still concerned for how Baekhyun was taking everything at once. 

 

"I don't know. Everything is, hard, I guess. I-I don't know what to do, I don't think I'll be able to face the people at school. Let alone my so-called 'friends'." Baekhyun used air quotes while rolling his eyes. 

 

Minseok looked away. "No offence, Baek, but your friends are faker than Barbie and her family."

Baekhyun smiled and chuckled with a nodded. "Yeah, they are. None of them would come near me after they saw the video. I had to capture one of them to see why they were avoiding me." 

 

"Well," Minseok piped up, "you always have my friends. And me. We'll all be there for you, so you don't have to worry about being alone." 

 

Baekhyun nodded again. "I know. Thank you for that."

 

"Of course. What are boyfriends for?" Minseok said, squeezing his hand with a small smile.

 

They sat there, staring at each other until Baekhyun started leaning in to kiss him, Minseok staying still and letting the younger do as he pleased. 

 

Their lips connected and a small sound was elicited from Minseok. Eyes closed on their own accord and hands moving to hold the other, they indulged in the kiss. 

 

Feeling Baekhyun's lips on his made chills of excitement travel through his body, warmth and fuzziness filling his chest. 

 

As their kiss increased in passion and heat, Baekhyun pushed Minseok down onto the bed gently so he was laying on his back with Baekhyun changing his position to straddle him. Murmurs of "I love you" were exchanged as Minseok and Baekhyun could feel heat rushing to places that it hadn't been before. 

 

Hips restlessly searched for friction in each other, feeding their growing, lustful hunger. Moans and groans were extracted from each end and both of the receiving parties could feel the want for more of the other swelling. 

 

Baekhyun broke away from Minseok's now swollen lips and traveled down his jaw and neck. He stopped at the junction where his neck met his shoulder, know that was the spot that made Minseok the most vocal. The younger suckled on the sensitive flesh, biting every now and then to leave a dark mark. 

 

Minseok moaned and held onto one of Baekhyun's shoulder while the other made its way to the younger's hair. He tugged and extracted a deep groan from Baekhyun, feeling his lips twitch in delight that he had the power to do that. 

 

Clothes were removed with silent consent, the younger male taking the lead. Touches were given and received, their bodies filled with a sensational heat. 

 

Fingers entered Minseok in preparation (and anticipation) of what was to come. 

 

"You're taking my fingers so well, Minseokie~" Baekhyun whispered in his ear, smirking as he saw a pink hue dusting over his cheeks. "Does it feel good, angel?~" he waited for a reply even though he knew Minseok had a hard time answering, let alone focusing on the question he was asked. 

 

"Y-yes! Ah~" Minseok moaned out in reply, those being the only words he could muster up to say. 

 

Minseok caught a glimpse of Baekhyun's lustful smirk before emptiness filled the space where Baekhyun's fingers had been and his hole was clenching air. He gasped and whined at the sudden loss of pleasure, clutching Baekhyun's shoulder and hair tighter. 

 

Suddenly, something a lot bigger than Baekhyun's fingers was teasing his awaiting hole. The elder moaned again and moved his hips, trying to get Baekhyun to fill him up quicker than Baekhyun was going. 

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Baekhyun stilled his hips with a hand, "patience, angel." he teased.

 

Minseok took deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying hold onto the little bit of patience he could come up with. His eyes flew open and widened when Baekhyun thrusted inside of him swiftly and quickly. 

 

A noise that sounded relatively close to a growl left Baekhyun's parted lips. "God, how are you still so tight?" 

 

The elder was a mess of moans and sounds of pleasure, Baekhyun moving at the right pace and hitting the right place dead on most of the time. 

 

"Baekhyun, I'm gonna-" 

 

"No," Baekhyun cut him off, "we're gonna do it together." he held onto Minseok's member tightly to stop him from going first.

 

A whine of protest came from Minseok but Baekhyun shut him up with a heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance - that Baekhyun won - and their teeth clashed from the rushed movements of Baekhyun trying to reach his own release. 

 

Before he got all the way, he stroked Minseok's member as quickly as he moved his hips. 

 

Moans and groans and any noise they made mixed together as they reached each of their releases together. Ecstasy filled their vision and pleasure shot through their bodies as they released.

 

Baekhyun got up after a few moments of rest and cleaned them up, knowing that Minseok hated not being clean after they've had sex. He sighed and laid down, Minseok immediately moving to snuggle his head into Baekhyun's chest. 

 

"I'm sorry, again, Minseok." Baekhyun said as he stroked his hair, leaning down to give his forehead a kiss. 

 

Minseok wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist. "It's okay.  I know you didn't mean it. And seeing the amount of trust you have in me after walking through the rain for God knows however long to get here proved it to me." he spoke softly and tiredness was prominent in his tone.

 

The younger looked down at his boyfriend and gave him a tired smile. "Go to sleep, angel, we'll deal with everything in the morning." 

 

With that, Minseok let himself fall into a deep sleep, his exhaustion slipping away along with his worries and guilt as he slept peacefully with Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my endnotes are so weird bc it shows that it happens twice and idk if thats just me but ao3 can't be glitching on me now. I was on insta before this and then I was looking at xiubaek gifs so I wasted so much time before actually posting this


	5. Facing The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing the truth doesn't turn out to be as bad as Baekhyun thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Baekhyun's POV, sorry if it accidentally shifts to Minseok, I'm so used to writing his POV lol.

Annoying. That alarm clock was so _fucking_ annoying.

 

Baekhyun groaned and looked at it, his eyes bleary with exhaustion. He grabbed his boyfriend's phone and considered throwing it then thought about having to deal with the wrath of Minseok and decided turning it off was the best option. He set it back down and looked at Minseok who was still asleep.

 

The elder's mouth was ajar, Baekhyun finding it immensely cute. He brushed some hair out of his closed eyes and smiled as a little snore fell from his parted lips. His face contorted before he lifted his head the slightest bit and gave Baekhyun a strange look.

 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Baekhyun commented, brushing more hair out of his eyes and planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

Minseok groaned and closed his eyes again. "Ugh, I don't want to get up." he snuggled his face back into Baekhyun's exposed chest.

 

Baekhyun laid back as well, rubbing Minseok's shoulder lightly. "Well, we don't _have_ to get up and go to school."

 

A small fist hit his solid chest. "Yes, we do and you know it. I'm not getting in trouble with you, Byun. Now get your ass up while I get a little bit more sleep."

 

"What?!" the younger spoke incredulously, "Why do you get to sleep more?" the only reply he received was a simple pout from Minseok and he was a goner. "Fine, I'll get ready first."

 

Minseok let out a bright smile and cuddled up into the sheets. "Okay, love you! Also, wake me up when you're done getting ready!" he called as Baekhyun walked into the bathroom to get ready.

 

Shaking his head with a small smile attached to his face, Baekhyun went into the bathroom and fixed himself up before heading out to go look through the pile of his clothes he left at Minseok's house. Picking out something he considered close to his everyday style, he walked back over to where his boyfriend had fallen back asleep.

 

He looked so peaceful, so angelic. In Baekhyun's eyes, this vulnerable state was as beautiful as his personality and even just Minseok as a whole. A sigh of gratitude left his lips as he went to awake Minseok.

 

Baekhyun shook his shoulder lightly, calling out to him softly. "Wake up, Minseokie. It's time to get up, gorgeous." The younger brought his hand up and lightly stroked his cheek, smiling when he saw Minseok nuzzling into his hand with his eyes still closed.

 

Then Baekhyun was met with a nice pair of eyes looking up at him. "I'm awake, but you can hardly call this," Minseok gestured to himself, "gorgeous."

 

"Stop that. Every single moment, whether awake or not, you are gorgeous. Now get up, it's your turn to get ready." Baekhyun scolded lightly, helping Minseok sit up in the bed.

 

Minseok just dismissed it. "Uh huh." was all he replied, getting up and getting ready.

 

The younger sat on the edge of the bed and thought as he waited for Minseok. His mind didn't have a negative thought in it, at least not until he remembered what happened the previous day.

 

Sighing, Baekhyun felt anxiety at the thought of going to school.

 

What would they say? Would they act like he had the plague? Would they attempt to bring harm to himself or Minseok? Would they go after Minseok? Would they be called names?

 

Those questions plagued his mind and he couldn't help but feel fear creep into his body.

 

He didn't want it to happen again, it _couldn't_ happen again. Flashes of what they did to him before appeared in his mind, the poor boy unable to get them to go away.

 

_"Fag!" they yelled at him. "No one wants you here! People like you don't even deserve to be alive!"_

 

_Middle school Baekhyun cowered away as they threw insult after insult at him._

 

_Who knew middle school kids were so cruel? Baekhyun sure didn't. Not until he had not so subtly stared at his crush in the shower and got a hard on._

 

_It didn't take long for him to get a hard on or to get caught, one of the other boys pointing it out with a disgusted look on his face._

 

_He was thrown to the ground and knew that his arm was going to bruise from it. As he attempted to get up, he slipped and cut his hand on the drain that it slid onto. It stung and he hissed as blood trickled down his hand and arm._

 

_They were so, so mean to him. Why did it happen to him? Why did he have to be so stupid, so naive?_

 

_After going through a whole twenty minutes of verbal, and slight physical, abuse, the other boys walked away and he was left there. Blood and tears trickled down from different places, Baekhyun wishing there was someone who would just understand him._

 

_He was already unpopular in school, but this, this just made him the scum that nobody wanted to be near. Barely had friends, barely had anyone to confide in._

 

_Once he went home, Baekhyun told his mother the truth and she immediately took action, moving the boy to a different school. He continued through his new school in his eighth year as a loner, avoiding any and everyone at all costs. The young boy was ready to get through middle school as quickly and unnoticeable as possible._

 

_Baekhyun reinvented himself in high school. Got new clothes, hit the gym, changed his hair style, figured out his new facade and headed to school with an arrogant smirk._

 

_Girls and guys alike stared. Baekhyun 2.0 was now at SM high and everyone, whether in envy or fascination, automatically liked him even if they didn't like him._

 

_But there was something wrong with Baekhyun 2.0, it-it wasn't Baekhyun at all._

 

_However, Baekhyun paid no mind to it. If he had to change himself to get people to like him, then so be it. He wasn't going back. He couldn't go back._

 

The anxious look on Baekhyun's face let anyone who saw him know that he was not okay at the moment. 

 

The younger male didn't even see when Minseok came out, the elder immediately going over to Baekhyun at the sight of him. 

 

"Hey, Baekhyun, are-are you okay?" he wondered aloud, his arms moving to pull Baekhyun into his shoulder. 

 

The latter rested his head on his shoulder, his eyes closed as Baekhyun felt a slight freak out. "Minseok, I-I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can face all those people at school, it can't happen again." 

 

"What can't happen again?" Minseok asked, genuinely confused as he rubbed his back with one hand while the other played with his hair in a way that he knew was soothing to Baekhyun. 

 

Baekhyun bit his lip and retold the story behind the flashbacks ingrained in his mind. Tears sprung up at one point and he tried his hardest to get them to go away but his efforts were in vain. 

 

Minseok wiped away his tears, unsure of what to say to make him feel. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun, you didn't deserve any of that." 

 

"They were so cruel. So nasty. I-I don't know if I can go through that again." Baekhyun said, feeling Minseok wipe away a few more tears. 

 

Something popped into Minseok's mind, hope there that he might be able to cheer up Baekhyun. "Do you remember how we met? When you approached me? If I'm being honest, I wasn't sure if you were flirting with me or just another stupid boy at the school."

 

Baekhyun sniffled but nodded. "Yeah. You were really blunt back then. I remember when you told me straight to my face that I was annoying and that you want to be left alone." 

 

Minseok blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part but anyway, what I can remember is that when I finally got that glimpse into who you really were, I knew that there was at least a glimmer of hope when it happened. I liked seeing that part of you and when I say that it wasn't easy to get you to open up, I mean it wasn't easy."

 

"Hmm...then you finally kissed me." Baekhyun agreed with a light voice.

 

"And you freaked out on me. But you eventually came around." Minseok said, smiling as he remembered when Baekhyun finally accepted him. "You are such a kind, funny, genuine, down to earth person and gay or not, the people who don't see that aren't worth it."

 

"It took me so long, Minseok. To feel accepted, to not be alone, to put the past behind me. When I first walked in those doors on the first day, people looked at me, wanted to be friends with me. But I earned their respect. Earned their respect to know not to mess with me, to look so cool that they _want_  to be my friends." Baekhyun pleaded with him, not wanting all his hard work to be for nothing.

 

"Then show them. Show them you're still the same, earn their respect again." Minseok pep talked him, his hand moving from his hair to his cheek and caressing likely. "You are amazing, Baekhyun, but maybe its time to stop being fake and hanging around fake people."

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and gulped. "Do I have a choice?"

 

Minseok let out a breath and shook his head. "No, unfortunately not, Baek. But you have me, and we'll get through this together."

 

The younger nodded, sucking in a couple deep breaths to calm himself. "Okay, w-we can do this."

 

"Yeah we can." Minseok agreed, leaning down and planting a small kiss on his lips. 

 

Baekhyun couldn't fight off the affectionate smile creeping onto his lips. "Thank you, angel. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

 

* * *

 

He was completely ready. Yes, you heard him right, he was ready! 

 

Completely ready to break down and have a panic attack. 

 

Baekhyun was holding Minseok's hand in a tight grip, the elder not minding it until it started hurting. "Byun."  he called out to Baekhyun who was lost in thought. The younger looked at him. "You're killing my hand."

 

"Oh, sorry!" Baekhyun said, dropping his hand immediately.

 

"Are you really that freaked out?" Minseok questioned, reaching down and taking his hand gently. The younger blushed but nodded. "I know you're scared, Baekhyun, but just think of everyone at school as stupid, fake, incompetent people, because that's what most of them are."

 

The younger male sighed. "I know it's just, people are unpredictable. Especially teenagers. What if their reactions are really negative?" a hand weighed down with stress ran through his hair. 

 

Minseok pulled them to a stop. "Baekhyun, look. Everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you, verbally or physically. Just know, that we'll make it through this together, okay?"

 

"But, I-I'm supposed to be the one to protect you. You're my baby, I can't let anything happen to you." he pouted and held onto the elders arms. 

 

A smile pulled at Minseok's lips as he stepped closer. "Then we can protect each other, okay? Does that sound alright to you?" 

 

Baekhyun shrugged slightly. "I guess it is." 

 

"Good." Minseok replied, leaning up and planting a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's lips. "Now, let's get this over with." he tugged the younger along as they continued their walk to the school. It didn't take long till the couple could see the school coming closer in the distance. 

 

Baekhyun still felt nerves and he knew Minseok could feel them too. He walked with his boyfriend, hands clasped together tightly, as they finally made it to the open court yard in the front of the school. As they walked together, curious and various emotional stares get directed towards them as they walk through. Unconsciously, Baekhyun held his breath and felt his heart race, trying his hardest to keep his head up and avoid all the eyes. He was unsure if his feigned confidence shone through or not, but as they walked, he tried his best to maintain composure and not run away like a coward. 

 

A squeeze of reassurance was felt and suddenly it wasn't as hard to breathe as Baekhyun thought it was. He glanced at his boyfriend who was already looking at smiling at him. He smiled back his and blushed a bit before continuing ahead inside the building. 

 

The pair made it inside and headed to the younger's locker, having yet to be stopped by a problem besides the varying stares. 

 

Baekhyun opened the metal locker as Minseok leaned on the one next to it and looked at his boyfriend. "You're doing great, Baekhyun. Are you okay with dealing with it on your own for a bit?"

 

The younger's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "I-I don't think I can, M-minseokie. I-I" he continued to stutter before being shushed by Minseok. 

 

"Okay, it's okay, Baekhyun." he moved closer and placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest, rubbing over his pectorals to calm him down a bit. "Unfortunately, all I can do is walk you to class, but then you just have to get through class and we'll see each other at lunch, alright? Just ignore them and try to get through it." he instructed him, his hands still soothing over the cloth covered skin.

 

"O-okay." Baekhyun agreed, leaning into Minseok's touch and taking a couple deep breaths. The younger shut his locker and held hands with Minseok again as the elder began walking him to class. 

 

The walk ended too soon for Baekhyun and he continued to hold Minseok there with him until Minseok removed his hand out of his grip. "Everything's alright, Baek. Just ignore them. I'm gonna head to class now. I love you, Baekhyun." 

 

"I-I love you too, angel." Feeling a bit bold, the younger leaned down and planted a small kiss on his boyfriends cheek. It proved worth it when a smile graced Minseok's lips. Minseok gave a squeeze to his shoulder before turning around and walking to his own class. 

 

Baekhyun walked in, keeping his head high and ignoring the stares and whispered. He placed a blank face over any expression that gave away what he was actually feeling and sat down in his seat, pulling out the materials he brought from his locker. He thanked himself for having finished all his homework the previous day and putting all his materials in his locker so he wouldn't have to take them homework. 

 

Class started shortly after he arrived and Baekhyun attempted to get his mind off of everyone else as the teacher talked. Key word: attempted. Pieces of paper that had been balled up was thrown at the back of his head, mean words written inside of them. Sometimes, they didn't even think to hide their foul language on paper, instead whispering the terrible words a little bit too loudly or out right saying it to him. 

 

It was awful but Baekhyun maintained his composure, he just wasn't sure how long he could take it for. 

 

* * *

 

 Baekhyun had taken so much shit already and only half the day was over. He walked out of his forth period class and went to the cafeteria to join Minseok and his friends. 

 

Making a quit pit stop at his locker, he opened it and grabbed the things he needed for his next classes. A body pressed into his back and he smiled, feeling arms snake around his middle. 

 

"Hello, angel." he spoke quietly as he turned around in Minseok's hold. The elder giggled and smiled brightly at his boyfriend, biting his lip gently as he smiled at his boyfriend. 

 

"Fags." A guy spat at the two as they walked by. 

 

Minseok released his boyfriend and turned around with a scowl. "Fuck off!" he called after him. 

 

The guy turned around and stalked closer, glaring down at Minseok and towering over him. "You know what-" suddenly, the taller and more built male stumbled back.

 

"No, _you_  know what? You're gonna step the fuck back and leave us alone, before I beat your ass." Baekhyun basically _growled_ at the guy, stepping in front of Minseok with a menacing glare. 

 

However, the other guy didn't back down. "You're gonna pay for that." And with that, a strike was thrown Baekhyun's way, which, thankfully, Baekhyun dodged the attack. 

 

Before Minseok could get a word in, Baekhyun and the other male were fighting. Although, he wasn't sure if he could call it a fight as Baekhyun was the only one landing any successful punches. A small crowd gathered around the two continued. Minseok fought his way through the crowd, in shock as he watched his boyfriend beat up the other guy. 

 

"Baekhyun! Stop!" Minseok finally shouted to him after a moment of recollecting his surprised mind. 

 

The aforementioned looked at his boyfriend, taking his eyes off his opponent. He was caught off guard when a fist connected with his stomach, only winding him and fueling his anger. He knew he should listen to Minseok but he had to do something before he did. 

 

With as much energy he could muster, Baekhyun punched the bigger male in the face, knocking him to the ground while holding his nose. "Listen here!" Baekhyun yelled to the formed crowd with a glare. "If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , comes near me or my boyfriend with so much as a bad look! I will personally kick your ass!" he finished, glaring harshly across the crowd again before taking Minseok's arm in his grasp, slamming his locker shut, and walking away with him. 

 

After rounding a couple corners and nearing the cafeteria, Baekhyun turned to Minseok and sighed. "I'm sorry, gorgeous, I didn't mean to get into a fight but-"

 

"It's okay. I just wanna know if you're all right, did he hurt you?" Minseok's voice was laced in concern as he walked towards his boyfriend, looked him up and down. 

 

"Nah, he barely got me. The punch to my stomach only winded me, I don't think it was hard enough to bruise, but it might be sore." Baekhyun attempted to ease his concern, taking Minseok into his arms. "Thank you, though." 

 

Minseok nodded and moved closer to Baekhyun. "Although I don't like when you fight, I want to say thank you for sticking up to me." 

 

Baekhyun shook his head. "No need to thank me. They can come at me all they want, but you, they'll have to get through my dead body before they could get to you." he sealed his words with a small kiss to Minseok's lips, the shorter smiling at him graciously after kissing back. 

 

"How were your classes?" Minseok asked, wanting to know if anything bad happened there to. 

 

"Got called a shit ton of words and got papers thrown at me, but beside that, it was okay." Baekhyun responded.

 

"Well, I don't think anyone will be messing with you after that fight." Minseok replied. 

 

"Hopefully." Baekhyun said. A sudden sound interrupted their conversation and a blush appeared on Minseok's cheeks as well as a smirk pulling over Baekhyun lips. "You hungry, baby?" the younger questioned with a raised eyebrow and an amused look. 

 

Minseok nodded, his blush growing a bit more. "Yeah..." he bit his lip and trailed off. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled and directed Minseok into the cafeteria. "Okay, gorgeous, we'll go get you some food." he entered the cafeteria with a newfound confidence as he lead Minseok in with his arm around his waist.

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the school day and Baekhyun was at his locker for the last time that day. 

 

During his last two periods, no one messed with him, some even looked away when he made eye contact. His smirk had been stuck to his face the entire time as he did his work with no homophobic words or papers being thrown at him.

 

Out of his peripheral vision he saw movement and ended up turning his head to see who it was. Minseok was approaching with Chen and Chanyeol, the giant male holding Chen to his side. 

 

Baekhyun released a big smile upon seeing Minseok and his friends. He closed his locker and walk up to them, Minseok speeding up his pace to hug his boyfriend. 

 

"Hi." Minseok said very cutely in Baekhyun's mind. 

 

"Hey, gorgeous." Baekhyun spoke with delight. 

 

"By that smile on your face, I can safely assume that I was right?" Minseok asked sheepishly as Chen and Chanyeol stood beside the pair. 

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Yes, you were right. No one messed with me." he bent down slightly and planted a light kiss on his nose. 

 

"Awe, Chennie~ Can we be that cute?" Chanyeol whined to his boyfriend, grabbing the attention of Minseok  and Baekhyun who were previously in their own little bubble.

 

A kittenish smile made it's way upon Chen's lips as he reached up and patted the top of his head. "Babe, we're already that cute."

 

That earned Chen a wide smile and a kiss on the lips, Minseok rolling his eyes at the two. Baekhyun's boyfriend poked his cheek to pull his attention back to him. "Anyway, Chanyeol's giving us a ride and we were wondering if you wanted one too?"

 

Baekhyun nodded, but sheepishly added. "Yeah, but I'm gonna get a ride to my house instead of going to yours with you because I think I really need to talk to my mom." 

 

Minseok agreed with the shake of his head in understanding. "Okay. That's fine. I actually think you live by Chanyeol, so it shouldn't an inconvenience to him. Not that it would've been in the first place." he rambled a bit after blushing because of his word choices. 

 

"You're cute." Baekhyun said, expecting Minseok to blush and shy away or hit him.

 

But instead he received a straight yet slightly pouty face. "You're cuter." he swiped his finger under his chin and pulled out of his embrace, grabbing his hand and tugging him along. "Come on you, and you two," he nodded towards the other two who were looking at him, 'let's roll out." 

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes with his smile still intact, pulling Chen with him as he followed Minseok's orders. "Alright, bossy." Chanyeol sassed, getting a playful glare from the older.

 

They all made their way out to Chanyeol's car and buckled in, the giant male driving out of the school parking lot and going to the others houses. They stopped at Chen's house first, Chen turning to give his boyfriend an extended kiss with tongue and everything. Minseok and Baekhyun had front row seats apparently. 

 

Chen pulled away when Minseok groaned and looked away, Baekhyun looking away as well. He winked at his younger lover and exited the car. 

 

Chanyeol's cheeks were painted with a light blush as Minseok spoke. "Don't you think that was a little excessive, Yeol?"

 

The gentle giant shrugged with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Blame, Chennie."

 

Minseok was driven home next and once he got his goodbye kiss from Baekhyun, he bid his farewell to Chanyeol and left. Baekhyun moved to the front seat as he gave Chanyeol his address and waited for them to arrive at his place. 

 

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun suddenly spoke up. 

 

"Yeah?" Chanyeol glanced at him, wondering what he wanted. 

 

"How come people don't mind if you're in a relationship with a boy but they do when I am? They looked at me like I had committed murder." Baekhyun told him, thinking his hyperbole was justified in its usage. 

 

Chanyeol chuckled. "Maybe because I'm a nobody at that school and you're one of the most popular guys there. No one cares what I do, and if I'm being honest, so is our whole table."

 

"You-you guys aren't nobodies. You're great people." Baekhyun tried to defend them, wondering where Chanyeol got that from. 

 

"To you, yeah. But to everyone else, no. We don't wear flashy clothes, we don't look cool, we don't act cool, so we get ignored." Chanyeol explained. "I mean, in school, you're the epitome of cool. But, and no offence, I think that you're being as fake as some of the others."

 

 "It's cause I am." Baekhyun admitted. 

 

"Look, Baekhyun, I don't know what made you feel like you have to act the way you do at school, but you don't have to be like that. If people don't like it, fuck them, they're not worth it anyway. Just know, you'll always have us. I like you for you, I personally think you're really funny. When you're in our group, you don't have to be fake." Chanyeol told him, turning onto his street and stopping in front of his house. 

 

Baekhyun looked over and gave a small, genuine smile to which Chanyeol replied with his own wide one. "Thank you, Chanyeol. For the ride and the talk. I think I'll start hanging around you guys more often." he said before hopping out of the car and then added, "oh, and personally, I believe all of you guys are really cool."

 

Chanyeol just chuckled and nodded, waving at Baekhyun before backing out of the drive way.

 

Baekhyun sighed and turned, taking a second to look at his house from the outside. 

 

With the way it looks, one would assume that a perfect, well rounded family lived there. That they would have about 2-3 three small, yet perfectly behaved family. After first analysis, they would take it in again and realize that the parents have jobs that paid enough to keep and maintain the house. The yard was neatly trimmed, signifying that the family kept a tidy, neat household and always worked on improvement. Most of all, they would assume the family was happy, happy about how perfect they were.

 

But his family was none of that. 

 

Baekhyun was an only child, his mother and father worked mediocre jobs and most of the time struggled to pay the bills, his parents fought all the time. This, this was no happy family. 

 

The young male walked to the front door and opened it using the house key hidden under the mat. He put it back  in it's place, but was surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. 

 

"Mom?" he called to her, the older woman looking up at Baekhyun and planting a tired smile to her lips. 

 

"Hey, Baekhyun." she greeted him.

 

Baekhyun tilted his head which resembled the way a confused puppy would. "Is everything alright?"

 

"Why don't you come sit next to me, Baekhyun?" his mother patted the seat next to herself and Baekhyun strode over, taking a seat as he waited for her to speak again. "I...I told your father to leave."

 

"You....did?" Baekhyun said, wanting clearance on the situation.

 

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I did. I-I'm sorry if you wanted him to stay but-" she cut herself off as Baekhyun wrapped her in a hug. 

 

"It's okay, mom, he wasn't good for you, for either of us. It was only a matter of time before he hurt one of us. And actually," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was going to talk to you about that, but I guess you did it already."

 

"Well," she paused, "we should talk about it. About everything going on."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay, that's reasonable."

 

"Also, Baekhyun, I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't get rid of him sooner, that I never came to you and asked about your feelings." his mother apologized, looking at her lap. "It was selfish of me to do that to you. As my son, you should have never been subjected to that and I should have done a better job of raising you these past couple of years."

 

"Yeah, it was selfish of you, not gonna lie, but I knew that you had intentions of trying to help me as well as yourself. Growing up without a father is hard, so you tried to make my stick around even thought he was a verbally abusive asshole." Baekhyun replied, his gaze never faltering from his mother's profile.

 

"Language, Mister." she warned before continuing. "In some ways, I feel like we did benefit from it. Like how this moment was totally going to happen,where your dad left and it's now just you and I."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Well, I think we'll be able to function normally, but will we have to move?"

 

His mother turned to him with a confused stare. "Move?"

 

"I've seen the way you and dad struggled to pay the bills before-" he was cut off.

 

"Oh honey, the only reason we ever struggled with them was because your dad would go out gambling and he'd take my money too." his mother explained, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "Plus, you don't have to worry about stuff like that. Worry about your grades and your friends and especially that boyfriend of yours. He's a looker, gotta keep 'em too yourself while you still got the looks." 

 

Baekhyun laughed and scoffed at the same time. "Like my looks are ever going to go away."

 

His mother suddenly got a serious face, looking at his hair then looking away while nodding her head solemnly. "Yep, definitely a receding hairline."

 

"What? No." Baekhyun denied staying where he was. 

 

There was a pause. 

 

Baekhyun sprung up from his seat and ran to the downstairs bathroom, checking himself in the mirror. "You are such a liar! My hairline is perfectly fine." he grumbled the last part to himself as he exited the bathroom and sat down where he was previously sitting. 

 

"I was only joking, kiddo. You know, mommy loves you and your receding hairline." she said, ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead as she got up.

 

Baekhyun mumbled grumpily to himself, but couldn't help the smile that pulled onto his lips at the one his mother wore. He was glad his mother wasn't too upset about everything. 

 

He got up and headed to his room, pulling out his phone and smiling at the contact that was saved to his favorites. He clicked it and put the phone up to his ear while entering his room and closing the door behind himself. 

 

"Hey," came a soft voice from the other side. 

 

"Hi, angel." Baekhyun smiled as he spoke the nickname he came up with for his boyfriend. 

 

"Everything alright, Byun?" Minseok questioned. 

 

Silence filled the space as Baekhyun reflected instead of talking, thinking of the right response. 

 

"Yeah. Everything is okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the end! i can't help but think about how accomplished i'm gonna feel once I finish this, i'm excited. also, sorry this too a bit to get out, school made me even lazier. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	6. Endless Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end! I really hope you like it! I'm not sure how long this is but I hope it's long enough for a last chapter! (also sorry if it seems rushed...)

 

 

"So, Baekhyun," Kai leaned over the lunch table, "are you down to join the pool party I'm hosting tomorrow afternoon?"

 

"Okay, but only because I get to see you in a bathing suit." he joked with a mischievous smirk attached to his lips and a not-so-discrete wink, Minseok slapping his arm lightly and Kyungsoo glaring at him.

 

"Back off, Byun," Minseok spoke up, taking his attention away from his assigned reading book, "or you'll be dealing with Devil-Soo over there." he nodded his head to his best friend.

 

Kyungsoo was glaring menacingly at Baekhyun as he held Kai's arm to himself in a possessive hold. "Jongin is mine." he spoke as if he was pouting and it would have been cute if his eyes weren't glaring deep into the depths of his soul.

 

Baekhyun had confusion written all over his face. "Who's Jongin?"

 

"That's Kai's real name, he just doesn't like it." Minseok shrugged, moving his eyes back to his book.

 

Kai reddened a bit. "Babe," he reached down with his free hand and patted Kyungsoo on the head gently,"please, let go of my arm."

 

Kyungsoo glanced at him before reluctantly letting go of him. "Fine." he let out with a small pout.

 

Kai didn't let it stay there for long as he swooped in to kiss his pout away and then take him into his arms.

 

"Only Soo can call him Jongin, he finds it weird if we say it." Minseok told his boyfriend as Kyungsoo got comfortable in Kai's arms. "But yeah, that's his real name, just like Suho's is Junmyeon and Lay's is Yixing."

 

"Wait, what?!" Baekhyun asked with wide eyes, looking at Suho who only shrugged and returned to his meal. 

 

"Yeah. It's Kim Junmyeon but we just call him Suho because he likes it better and the same goes for Lay." Minseok shrugged just like Suho and watched Baekhyun's reaction. 

 

"Oh." Baekhyun replied as he watched the interaction.

 

Minseok finally set down his book, having finished the reading that was due Monday since it was assigned that day which, luckily, in many students opinion, was Friday. He turned to his boyfriend and grabbed his hands, looking at Baekhyun with a slight smile.

 

"You gonna come over before so we can go together? Kai lives like ten minutes from my place." Minseok asked, biting his lip as he hoped Baekhyun would agree to come to his place.

 

The latter reached out and removed Minseok's bottom lip from his gnawing teeth. "Of course, baby." he agreed simply.

 

Minseok gave him one of his lop-sided wide smiles. "Can't wait." he whispered out to his boyfriend.

 

Baekhyun leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, not able to resist Minseok's unintentionally charming smile.

 

"You guys are so cute!" Suho practically squealed as he sat in Lay's lap who was causally eating lunch without minding his boyfriend. "I wish you joined the group earlier, Baekhyun, you look so much happier." he pointed out, remembering how Baekhyun used to look whenever Suho would stare with Minseok from afar.

 

"I am." Baekhyun responded honestly, pulling Minseok into his arms.

 

Ever since Baekhyun stopped putting up his facade, he started wearing different clothes and not the same outfit everyday. Like right now he was wearing nice, just right fit blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Of course Minseok was going to have to help him expand his wardrobe, but he'd gladly accept the help from not just Minseok but some of his other friends.

 

Oh, yeah! That was another thing: he had real friends. They weren't fake or friends with him for his popularity, but they genuinely liked him. Liked his personality, liked him for him. That's all he ever wanted. Good people surrounding him with good hearts and good minds.

 

He was truly happy. Baekhyun even began wondering what stopped him from befriending Minseok's friends before. Because they weren't popular? That was the worst mistake, not allowing himself to interact with them. They were so cool! He didn't have to change himself, he could just be him.

 

It had to be his favorite thing, that he could make them laugh, make them happy, make them smile. That's all he ever wanted. Even when they were having a rough day and were down in the dumps, he wanted to be the one to cheer them up.

 

Chanyeol and Suho seemed to enjoy it the most, Chanyeol being the one to laugh the most at them while Suho related to him and understood he was a master at jokes as he told dad jokes himself.

 

The younger male looked at his older boyfriend, petting his hair back. "You're my little angel without you, I don't know what I'd do."

 

"I don't know what you'd do without me either." Minseok smirked at his own reply, watching Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a small smile of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

An arm wrapped around Minseok's easily, holding him tightly as the body attached to it came up beside the elder.  Minseok, having been startled by the arm, look at Baekhyun with wide eyes before calming his racing heart even though it was still up a beat because it was Baekhyun he was looking at.

 

"Jeez, you scared me." he told his boyfriend, his eyes returning to normal size.

 

"Sorry, angel." Baekhyun apologized sheepishly. A light blush spread across his pale cheeks.

 

Minseok smiled. "You're adorable when you blush."

 

With the shake of his head, Baekhyun was ready to deny. "N-No, I'm not adorable. I'm hot and sexy." Minseok only giggled which had Baekhyun pouting sadly. "I'm not," he replied to his giggle weakly.

 

"Awe, it's okay, Baekhyunnie, you're all those other things as well." that brought back the smile that Minseok loved the most on Baekhyun's amazing lips.

 

They walked down the halls after the last class of the day, stopping at Baekhyun's locker like usual.

 

"Do you remember," Baekhyun started as he was twisting open his the lock on his locker, "our first date?"

 

Minseok looked down at his feet while rubbing his arms. "Yes." he whispered out to him.

 

"At first I thought you didn't like it, even though I did get you to smile and blush _a lot_ that night." Baekhyun replied, pulling out what he needed from his locker.

 

"You assumed that I hated it because I had a straight face when you dropped me off." he rolled his eyes at himself.

 

"Hey," Baekhyun protested, "I was nervous and self conscious. I also knew you wouldn't try to spare my feelings so I was really scared."

 

The elder nodded. "Yeah, but honestly, it was one of the most magical nights of my life."

 

The younger closed his locker and turned to his boyfriend, lifting his chin and placing a kiss on his lips. "And that's when I knew I was serious about you."

 

Minseok kissed him back with a wide smile. "Me too." he responded.

 

"You catching a ride with Chanyeol, I already asked if I could and he told me to ask you as well." Baekhyun said, walking with his boyfriend to the entrance of the school.

 

"No, I'm gonna walk home, it's not to far anyway, I'll be alright." Minseok replied.

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Okay. I love you, angel, and I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed his boyfriend one last time and then walked over to Chanyeol, who was sitting in his car on his phone.

 

Minseok watched as Baekhyun walked off, smiling at just how close he has become with his friends in such a short time. He turned and began his walk home.

 

It probably took him a solid fifteen to twenty minutes, but he was glad to have the time to think for himself.

 

The elder used his time wisely and chose to reflect on everything that had recently happened. Him and Baekhyun got caught together in public, got outed to the school, had a fight because of it, and then apologized in the middle of the night because Baekhyun walked all the way to his house in the rain while his parents fought.

 

The fact that that happened in the span of a couple days still amazed Minseok. But it ended with a good result and, if he was being completely honest, he was glad that it happened. Sure, it could've happened in a better way, but if it hadn't happened, Baekhyun would probably still be in the same house as his father and would still be in the closet trying to impress and show off to people that weren't worth his time.

 

But now Baekhyun is happy. He smiles a lot more than he smirks now-a-days, except for when he's teasing Minseok, and his whole vibe constantly reminds Minseok of an excited puppy. This is the Baekhyun that, at first, Minseok could only see, but now, Baekhyun could be true to the world and true to himself.

 

Unconsciously, Minseok was smiling as his thoughts were filled with Baekhyun, Baekhyun and more Baekhyun.

 

He opened the door to his house and headed up to his room, saying a quickly hello to his mother as he passed by her office. He opened the door to his room and set his bag down.

 

Homework time.

 

Pulling out his color coded binders, he took the ones he needed and spread out all the sheets of homework he had and arranged them in order from hardest to easiest. Minseok got up before starting any of it and changed into comfortable pajamas before situating himself in the middle of his bed and against the wall behind it.

 

However, before he could even touch his homework, his phone dinged and he sighed. Crawling over to the cellular device, he checked what it was as he returned to his spot. It was a message from Baekhyun.

 

**From Baek:** hey, angel, did you make it home okay?

 

Minseok smiled at the caring message.

 

**To Baek:** Yeah, I did. You made it home yet?

 

**From Baek :** yes, I'm good, gonna start my homework soon, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't kidnapped.

 

His smile widened as he read the message.

 

**To Baek :** I appreciate you checking on me. Well, as you can tell, I'm not kidnapped and I was actually about to start doing my math homework.

 

**From Baek:** okay, I'll leave you to it then. love you, gorgeous. 

 

**To Baek:**  Love you too, Byun.

 

The elder sat his phone next to him as he dug his butt further into the mattress, picking up his math homework with Baekhyun stuck on his mind. 

 

* * *

 

 

Last night, Minseok had fallen asleep after having dinner with his mother. He had found himself to be very drained from the week and decided to go to sleep early.

 

He was awoken the next morning by a feather like touch smoothing back his hair. Like usual, Minseok woke up and was kind of out of it so it took him a couple minutes to completely register that Baekhyun was petting his hair and smiling down at him in amusement.

 

"Morning, angel." Baekhyun leaned down and planted a kiss to Minseok's temple, the latter still trying to wake from his sleep trace. 

 

Minseok could only grunt in reply while rubbing his eyes. That's when everything processed and he realized that what he just replied with was definitely attractive. His cheeks dusted with pink as he looked back at Baekhyun who looked very amused at the state his boyfriend was in. 

 

"Um," Minseok cleared his throat,"I-I thought you weren't coming till later."

 

"Well, Kai said this afternoon, which I assume is twelve, so I just decided to come early and hang out with you." He replied, swiping his long fingers through Minseok's nappy hair. 

 

"If I had known you were coming I would've been dressed by now." Minseok grumbled out as he sat up and looked at his boyfriend. He checked the time and it was 9:30. How did he sleep later than intended, he went to bed at like ten? He guessed it wasn't early enough.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. "I don't mind. I think you look really cute when you wake up." he pinched his cheek teasingly only to have it swatted away by the elder.

 

Minseok scowled and proceeded to get up. "Stay right there, I'm going to get ready." he got up and grabbed some swim trunks with an easily removable t-shirt before heading into the bathroom. 

 

After brushing his teeth and splashing his face with some water, he changed and stepped out of the bathroom. 

 

His hair was still somewhat crazy but he settled on running his hands through it as he made his way to Baekhyun. 

 

"Are you going to eat?" Baekhyun asked his boyfriend, grabbing his waist and dragging him down into his lap when he was close enough. 

 

Minseok shook his head. "No, I'm gonna stick it out till the party. It's pretty late to have breakfast."

 

"Yeah, but you should at least have a small snack, I don't want you getting hunger cramps." Baekhyun moved his hand and began rubbing over his boyfriends slightly firm stomach, remembering what was under that t-shirt.

 

"I guess." Minseok shrugged. "I don't think it's that long though, we only have a couple hours to wait." 

 

Baekhyun planted a kiss on his boyfriends lips. "A couple hours too long."

 

So, after grabbing himself a snack, Minseok and Baekhyun searched for something to do. They found it in themselves when their lips finally met in a kiss. 

 

It didn't go very far as Baekhyun and Minseok stopped before either could get carried away. The two settle on a movie and a cuddling session, the two snuggling up to each other with warm blankets.

 

Baekhyun was resting his head in Minseok's shoulder while the older ran a hand through the hair on the back of his neck. Both pairs of eyes were glued to the screen as silent affection filled the room. 

 

Before they knew it, it was already 11:45 so they both got ready to go and headed out of the elders house after five minutes holding towels and extra pairs of clothing. 

 

With an arm around his shoulder, Minseok lead the way to Kai's house. His words rang true as it was 12:00 on the dot when they arrived at his front door. 

 

Minseok knocked once and the door swung open, a smiley Kai revealed from behind it. 

 

"Hey, guys! Glad you could make it!" he exclaimed, letting them step in and showing them to the pool where only a few of their friends were waiting. 

 

"We're still waiting for Sehun, Chanyeol and Chen but Chen texted and said they'd be here shortly. Um, Lay is in the kitchen where all the snacks are and use whatever's out here." Kai instructed before walking over to where Kyungsoo was sitting with his legs dipped into the pool. 

Suho arose from his chair with a big smile on his face triggered by the sight of Minseok and Baekhyun. "Hey there!" 

 

"Hey, Suho." Minseok returned his smile. 

 

Baekhyun gave his own wide smile. "Hi."

 

"I'm glad you guys came, it so much more fun with more people." Suho told them as they walked to the beach chairs set out. 

 

The two set their towels and clothes down on the chairs and right as Minseok began a conversation with Suho, Chen, Chanyeol and Sehun appeared in the entrance to the pool. And Chen being Chen just had to announce his arrival with a scream and a canon ball into the pool. 

 

He had dropped all his things and charged towards the body of water, his shirt having already been stripped off. Impressively, Chen managed to splash out a significant amount of water. The once peaceful water now rocked with shock from the splash.

 

Kyungsoo made a face as more water than he wanted soaked into his clothing. 

 

Chanyeol, having always been enticed and allured by fun, followed in Chen's foot steps as he too canon balled into the water. 

 

Sehun, however, only rolled his eyes as he muttered something inaudible under his breath. 

 

Chen caught the movement of his lips and with a smirk called to him with, "What was that, baby?! I couldn't hear you." 

 

"I said you're both idiots!' Sehun scowled as he repeated himself and picked up what the other two left behind. The youngest of the group walked over to three unoccupied chairs and threw their stuff onto it, not caring much for the disarray of the clothes and towels and whatever else they brought.

 

Baekhyun laughed at the interaction before turning to his own boyfriend. "Are you coming in with me, angel?" 

 

"Not yet, I'm gonna talk with Soo and Suho for now." Minseok told him. 

 

The younger nodded and pushed a quick kiss to his cheek, moving towards the pool and easing himself into it. He joined Chen and Chanyeol who were playfully splashing water at each other. 

 

Minseok turned to Suho, who was already looking at him with a smile. "So, how's everything with you two since the drama?" the taller male asked, wanting to engage in conversation with his friend. 

 

"It's been good. Really good, actually." he answered with a small, thoughtful smile. "How's everything with Lay? Did you finally give it up to him after thinking?"

 

"Yeah, it was....mind-blowing and he was so good to me." Suho said, almost in a state of awe at the memory with a light pink hue coating his cheeks. 

 

Minseok smirked and moved to sit next to Suho instead of across from him. "See, I told you that waiting for it and waiting till your ready would make it all the more better."

 

"It certainly did." Suho sighed as stars took over his eyes and his smile grew at the edges ever so slightly. "It's like I could feel how much he loved me....if that make's any sense." he brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear shyly as he spoke about his special moment. 

 

"It does." Minseok answered, glancing over to where Baekhyun was now fully engaged in a splashing war with Chanyeol and Chen. He looked back at Suho. "I'm really glad that your first time was special. I knew Lay would take great care of you." 

 

"Thanks. And thank you, Minseok, for talking me into waiting till I'm ready. I don't think it would've been this good if you hadn't said something." Suho thanked his graciously. 

 

"No problem. You know I'd do almost anything for you or the others." Minseok assured him humbly. 

 

At that moment, Kai came out yelling something about food, interrupting the water war, Sehun and Kyungsoo's interaction as well as Suho and Minseok's.

 

Minseok stood along with Suho and Sehun, Chanyeol coming to join them as he rushed out of the pool. 

 

They walked inside and grabbed what they wanted, Minseok watching as Suho walked over to Lay and kissed him with a "why were you in here so long?" He didn't stay long enough to hear Lay's reply and instead settled on taking his food to his towel and watching his boyfriend horsing around with Chen, the two so loud and boisterous in the pool that Minseok could practically feel Kyungsoo's eye roll and annoyed glance. 

 

As the day went on, there were more pool games played including chicken, swimming races, and Marco Polo. Minseok thoroughly enjoyed the game of Marco Polo, mainly because he was accidentally groped by his boyfriend when he was it. 

 

By the end of the day, Minseok and Baekhyun were on the balcony closet to the stars, laying down in a comfortable nest of blankets and pillows while staring into the sky. 

 

"I love you, Minseok." Baekhyun said suddenly, interrupting the silence. His eyes stayed on the constellations above, mapping out what he hoped to happen in his future with Minseok. 

 

Minseok turned his head, his eyes landing on Baekhyun's still form. "I love you too, Baekhyun." he replied, his voice low and soft.

 

There was more silence before Baekhyun spoke again. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered, wondering what was on his mind.

 

"You." Minseok vaguely answered. 

 

Baekhyun looked at him. "Well, what about me?" 

 

"Your personality. Your appearance. Your actions and words towards me." he answered honestly. "It's like you're freaking perfect all the time."

 

A chuckled escaped another perfect asset of Baekhyun, his lips. "I'm not perfect, angel. If anything, you're the perfect one. Perfect for me at least."

 

A smile grew on Minseok's lips, Baekhyun imagining the plump lips on his own. "Everything that's happened to us, everything we've been through, I don't know if I could've done it without you." Minseok admitted. 

 

"Me neither." Baekhyun said, scooting closer to his boyfriend so he could feel the warmth from him. 

 

Minseok shifted and placed his head into Baekhyun's shoulder. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but whatever it is, I hope we're still together."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "Me too, baby, me too." he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his shoulder. "We're gonna be alright. We're strong." 

 

"Yeah. After all these troubles that have happened so recently, I just, I'm so happy we made it." he replied in full honest, his eyes closed as he felt comfort fill his chest.

 

Baekhyun pressed a small kiss to his forehead, nuzzling into his hair while closing his own eyes. "We got through them together, Minseok, and even though more obstacles will come our way, we'll get through those together as well."

 

"Who says it wasn't you who caused those troubles? That it was my boyfriend who caused all the troubles? How am I going to deal with my boyfriend troubles?" Minseok teased, moving his nose along Baekhyun's defined jaw line.

 

"You're stuck with me, so you're going to have to find a way, gorgeous." Baekhyun replied, pulling his face out of his neck and lifting his head so they were face to face. 

 

Minseok opened his eyes and stared into Baekhyun's happy ones. "You may cause me trouble, but I'll love you for as long as I can." 

 

"Reassuring." Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a smirk.

 

They kissed and a comet of hope flew by the waiting stars, forever sealing their promise of love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!
> 
> thank you for reading! I may or may not (probably will) make a bonus chapter, but it will be shorter than most but hey, a bonus is a bonus. If you tolerated my writing thank you and I'll be completing an incomplete work of mine and post it then start my Ateez fanfic, it could possibly be in Say My Name Era cause holy hail, those boys slayed me. okay i'm ranting now so bye. 
> 
> i appreciate all comments and kudos. thank you for reading this whole book even though it was only seven chapters! hope you enjoys my xiubaek!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! :) 
> 
> Also, I will attempt to make the second chapter longer.


End file.
